In The Dark
by heyitssteph
Summary: AU: Santana sees a mesmerizing blonde with an unconventional job. Will she be able to make things work? Will she want to?
1. Chapter 1

**_So I got this idea from listening to a song. The song is "In The Dark" by JoJo. I wrote this tonight. I wanna get some feedback on it. It's short and slow but it will pick up. Please read and review :)_**

It was a late Friday night in New York City. Santana Lopez walked into a strip club with some of her friends. She usually hated going to these places but her friends were trying to cheer her up since she recently broke up with her girlfriend.

"Lopez," Puck smiled. "You want a lap dance?"

"Maybe later," Santana said.

"Come on! It'll be fun." Puck pushed on her shoulder.

"I'll get one later. I need a drink right now."

"Get me a Jack and Coke."

Santana nodded and headed to the bar. She sighed and took the drinks back to the table. She gave Puck his drink and sat back. She watched the dancers one after the next. She wasn't really paying attention until a blonde sauntered out on stage. She leaned forward, eyes glued to the girl. Puck looked over and smiled. Once the blonde walked off stage, Santana sat back and let out the breath she had been holding.

"Now do you want that dance?" Puck smiled.

"I'm good." Santana shrugged.

"What if I get her?" Puck pointed to the blonde. Santana smirked. "It's settled then."

Puck smiled the entire way over to the blonde. He gave her the money and pointed at Santana. The blonde smiled and walked over to Santana. She softly grabbed the brunette's wrist, pulling her to a private booth. Santana's skin was on fire. She was softly pushed onto a soft chair. Looking up, the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen were staring at her. She swallowed hard when the blonde started dancing on her.

Before she knew it, the dance was over. Santana was tempted to buy another one but decided against it. She walked back to her table with a stupid grin on her face. "Thanks, Puckerman," she laughed.

"Someone's in love," Puck mocked. "What's her name?"

"No idea."

"Oh come on! You're a wimp, Lopez."

"Give me time. I'll make my move."

After spending another hour at the club, Santana decided it was time to go. As she laid in her bed, she could only think about the gorgeous blonde. When she closed her eyes, she saw the beautiful blue eyes.

"Damn it." Santana sat up in bed, running her hands through her hair. "I don't even know this girl's name and I can't get her out of my head."

_**Should I continue or no?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you to those who responded so quickly and nicely :) I really appreciate it. So to thank you, I decided to post this before going to bed. :)_**

It had been six weeks since Santana had first seen the mysterious blonde at the club. Every Friday, she dragged Puck and her some other guy friends out. And every Friday, she would get a lap dance from the blonde.

"Are you going to do something tonight?" Puck asked, sitting in their usual spot. "We've been coming here with you for weeks now. I'm tired of this place. You need to grow a pair."

"I know," Santana sighed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I know. Buy me a dance and I'll talk to her tonight."

"Cheap ass." Puck muttered. "Ok. Fine."

When the blonde finally came out on stage, Santana got a big smile on her face. She was pretty sure she caught the blonde's eye and got a smile. Puck paid for Santana's dance, even though he hated it.

_It's now or never, Lopez._ She swallowed hard as the blonde started dancing on her. Since the first dance, each dance got a little longer. Santana smiled. "What's your name, baby girl?"

"How long have you been coming here?" the blonde asked.

Santana shrugged. "I don't know. A while now."

"And you're just now asking my name?"

A slight blush grew on Santana's cheeks. "Well, I chickened out all the other times. But I've been dying to know."

"That's cute." The blonde flashed a smile that melted the brunette.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"It's Brittany."

Santana smiled. "Brittany. Nice. I like it. I'm Santana."

"Nice to finally know your name."

"Yours too." Santana couldn't stop smiling. Her dance ended and she wasn't ready to stop talking to the blonde just yet. "Wait."

"What's up?"

"Well. I'm sure you get this all the time. But uh. Well um. I don't really know how to say this. But would you want to maybe get some coffee sometime?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Um. Well yeah. I guess I am."

"You're adorable. Normally, I don't date customers."

"Oh. Well ok. Sorry –"

"But in your case, I'll make an exception."

Santana smiled brightly. "Great. Awesome. When works for you?"

"My shift ends at 3. There is a diner around the corner. Meet me there."

"Ok. Great. I will most definitely be there."

"See you then." Brittany smiled and waved slightly as she walked off.

"I can't wait."

Santana couldn't stop smiling. She thought about trying to trick Puck but as hard as she tried, she couldn't stop the smile from creeping back up. She sat down and took a long sip from her drink.

"You're smiling so I take it things went well." Puck poked her in the shoulder.

"Her name is Brittany. We're meeting for coffee after her shift ends."

"That's the Lopez I know!" Puck slapped her on the back and bought a round of shots for their table.

The group ended up staying at the club until 2:30. Santana decided to go ahead and go to the diner. She sat in a booth and patiently waited for the blonde. She jumped slightly when her phone buzzed from her pocket. She pulled it out and saw she had a text from Puck.

_Use protection!_

All the Latina could do was shake her head. She ordered a cup of coffee. She checked her phone. 2:58. She smiled slightly. After what felt like a lifetime, she checked her phone again. 3:06. _She's probably just running late._ After reassuring herself a few more times, she checked her phone yet again. 3:15. _I guess she didn't want to come. I can't believe I got my hopes up._


	3. Chapter 3

**_You guys are too good to me :) It might be a couple days until I can update again because of work. I hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving! Thanks again for your reviews! I love you guys!_**

Santana sighed, finishing her cup of coffee. She was about to leave when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw the blonde walking over.

"I'm so sorry," Brittany said, sliding into the booth. "I got hung up at the club. I was afraid you would be gone."

"It's ok," Santana smiled. "I figured that's what happened."

Brittany ordered a cup of coffee and smiled at Santana. "Why did you stay? If I were you, I would have been long gone."

"Normally I would have been. But I really wanted to see you and talk to you." Santana shrugged slightly and stared at her coffee cup.

"That's really sweet. And I'm so glad you did. I've been hoping you would say something to me weeks ago."

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't sure if you were interested."

"For the past seven weeks, I've been going to the club just to see you. I felt like a stalker. But ever since that first night, that first dance, I can't get you out of my head."

Brittany blushed and looked down at her cup. "Tell me about you." She looked up, resting her chin on her hand.

"Well, I grew up in Ohio, came out here for school and decided to stay. I work at an ad agency in PR."

"That's awesome. Seeing anyone?"

"Nope. I broke up with my girlfriend about two months ago. Living the single life. You?"

"No. Working in my profession, it's hard to keep a relationship."

"Do you mind if I ask how you got started doing that?"

"I love dancing. It's my passion, my life. I've been trying to get my foot in the door with different companies and stuff, but it's hard. I had to find some way to pay the bills. This way, I still get to dance so I'm not completely miserable."

"You're an amazing dancer."

"Thank you." The blonde blushed again. "So do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child."

"Sometimes I wish I was." Brittany laughed. "My sister drove me crazy growing up."

"Older or younger?"

"Younger. She's in college now. We get along so much better."

"I wish I had a brother or sister sometimes. But at the same time, I loved being spoiled."

"At least you're honest." Brittany laughed.

"That I am." Santana smiled.

"I like that in a woman."

"So does that mean I have a chance?" Santana quirked an eyebrow at the blonde across from her.

"We'll see." Brittany smirked.

"Playing hard to get?"

"Just a little." Brittany smiled.

"Well be warned. When I see something I want, I don't stop until I get it."

"And once you have it?"

"I hold on tight. Never let go."

Brittany leaned forward on her forearms slightly. "You say all the right things. How has someone not snatched you up yet?"

Santana sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Apparently being sweet and romantic isn't what the ladies like these days. They go for the ones with the bad attitudes and treat them like crap. Or they like to play with others then come home to you."

"None of those things are appealing to me. Sweet and romantic are key for me."

"You're a rare one then." Santana smiled.

"That's what I've been told." Brittany flashed that smile again and Santana melted again.

The pair sat in the diner, talking and drinking coffee for hours. The sun was starting to come up already.

"Oh wow. The sun is coming up." Santana pointed out the window to the sky.

Brittany checked her phone. "It's after 7. We've been talking for like 4 hours."

"It seems like just a few minutes ago you walked in the door."

"I know." Brittany smiled. "But I think we are both tired. It's time to call it a night."

Santana nodded slightly. "You're right. Will I see you again?"

"Of course."

The brunette paid for both girls and they walked outside into the cool morning air.

"What do you say about dinner tonight?" Santana hugged her arms close to herself.

"That sounds great. Give me your phone." Santana handed her phone to the blonde who programmed her phone number in it. "Call me later and we'll set it up."

"Great." Santana put the phone back in her pocket. She smiled brightly. "Can I walk you home?"

"I'm not that far. I'll be ok."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later then?"

"Looking forward to it."

Santana smiled as Brittany walked away. She hailed a cab for herself. She thought about the blonde the entire way home. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. Excited as she was about that night, she still needed some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks again to everyone that reviewed. This chapter is a bit longer. I just writing and couldn't stop. And I thought there was a lot that needed to be included in this. Enjoy and please review :)_**

Santana had only been asleep a few hours when her phone started ringing. She reached blindly over to her nightstand. She clutched her phone and brought it to her ear. "What?"

"Good morning, sunshine," Puck laughed.

"What do you want this early?"

"I wanna know what happened last night!"

"You're worse than a girl. I hope you know that."

"Whatever. Tell me. Did you get laid?"

"No I didn't."

"Well hell. I thought for sure a stripper would put out."

"Don't talk about her like that."

"What? She takes her clothes off for money."

"Seriously dude. Shut up."

"You like her, don't you?"

"If you were here, I would smack you right now."

"You're in love with a stripper!" Puck sang and laughed at his lame joke.

"I'm not in love with her. I just met her."

"But you must like her."

"I do. Like a lot."

"So if you didn't get any, what did you do last night?"

"We met up at a diner after her shift. We sat and talked for hours."

"All you did was talk?"

"Yeah." Santana shrugged. "I'm not like you. I don't need girls falling in my bed every night."

"That's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard. You know just as well as I do, we are almost matched in our conquests."

"Ok fine. You're right. But she's different."

"Wifey?"

Santana laughed. "It's too early for all that."

"I'm gonna call it. You'll be wifed up in a year."

"You're just jealous, Puckerman. I'm going back to sleep."

"Got plans tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Getting together with wifey?"

"She has a name, you know?"

"I figured she did. But I like wifey."

"Fine. Yeah we're going to dinner."

"Well get at me later. We should chill today."

"Alright. Later dude."

Santana shoved her face deeper in her pillow as she put her phone back on the nightstand. _Why does he have to complicate everything?_ She drifted back to sleep slowly. A few hours later, she woke up. She made a pot of coffee and had a cup before she engaged in a staring contest with her phone. She slowly reached out, grabbing it. She scrolled through her contacts. She stopped on Brittany's name. She took a deep breath and hit send. As it rang, her heart pounded in her chest.

"Hello?" Brittany answered the phone.

"Brittany? Hey it's Santana."

"Oh hey!"

Santana smiled to herself. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I was just about to go for a run. How are you?"

"I'm great."

"I'm glad." Brittany smiled into the phone.

"Did you still want to go to dinner tonight?"

"I'd really like that."

"Great! Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go?"

"There's a little Italian place on 115th. They have the best food. How about there?"

"Sounds good. How does 8 o'clock sound?"

"Sounds perfect. Do you want to meet there?"

"Yeah that works."

"Great! I can call and make reservations."

"Ok cool. Well I'll let you get to your run. And I will see you tonight."

"I can't wait. Bye Santana."

"Bye." Something about the way the blonde said her name gave Santana goose bumps. She was dying for it to be 8 o'clock.

To waste some time that afternoon, Santana decided to hang out with Puck for a while. She got to his apartment and found out his girlfriend was there. She knew she was in for a game of 20 questions.

"How's it going, Lopez?" Puck smirked.

"Shut up," Santana shook her head.

"What?"

Puck's girlfriend, Quinn, walked in and joined the conversation. "Puck told me you have a date tonight," she smiled.

"Yeah I do." Santana nodded.

"Good. I'm tired of you dragging Puck to that club every week."

"He wasn't complaining."

"Well he doesn't need to be going there."

"He was a good boy. He only spent his money on me."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I would think it would be hard to date a stripper. But I'm the jealous type."

"I'm not dating her. We're going on a date. There's a difference."

"But you said you really like her." Puck interjected.

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean anything."

"It means a lot." Quinn said softly. "There must be something about her. From what Puck told me, you went there for two months, trying to talk to her. That's just not you."

Santana shrugged. "She's a beautiful girl. She's sweet. She's got a great sense of humor. She's an amazing dancer. And yeah, she's a stripper, but I don't care. It's different with her."

"Wifey." Puck coughed.

"Shut up." Santana couldn't help but smile.

"Ha! A smile." Puck pointed.

"We should go on a double date." Puck and Santana whipped their heads around, giving Quinn a questioning look. "What? I think it would be fun."

"How about no?" Santana crossed her arms.

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to expose that girl to him." Santana pointed at Puck.

"What's her name?" Quinn asked before Puck could open his mouth.

"Wifey." Puck smirked.

Santana glared at him. "It's Brittany."

"Wifey." Puck countered.

Santana jumped across the room and started wrestling with Puck. They rolled around for a while before growing bored of it.

"And that is why I will not introduce her to him." Santana sat back down, crossing her arms.

"Valid argument." Quinn smiled at the girl.

"Hey!" Puck said. The girls laughed at him.

"Well I'm going to go. I need to go shopping."

"Shopping?" Puck quirked an eyebrow.

"I need to get something to wear tonight."

"Can I go with you?" Quinn smiled softly.

"Sure." Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll be back later." Quinn kissed Puck softly and left with Santana.

After a few hours of shopping, Santana and Quinn parted ways. The brunette started to get nervous as she started to get ready. She showered and stood in front of the mirror, trying to decide what to do with her hair. She decided just to straighten it. Her new clothes were laid out on her bed. She stared at them for a minute, trying to decide if she still wants to wear it or not. _You paid good money for these clothes. You're going to wear them._ She sighed to herself and got dressed. The black pinstripe pants fit amazingly well. She threw on a black cami then a white top over it. She checked herself out in the mirror. _Damn Lopez, you look good._ She smirked at herself and finished getting ready. Once she finished, she checked the time. It was a little after 7. She went ahead and left for the restaurant. She hugged her black coat tight to her body. She stood outside the restaurant, waiting for the blonde. After just a few minutes, she saw her walking up. A huge smile came across the blonde's face.

"Hey," Brittany smiled, walking up to the brunette. She hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not at all," Santana smiled. "I just got here."

"Good. Let's get inside. It's cold out here."

Brittany linked her arm with Santana and walked into the restaurant. They were seated at their table in the candlelit restaurant.

"You look beautiful tonight." Santana smiled across from the table. Brittany's mid-thigh black skirt showed off her legs. Santana could barely keep her eyes off the low-cut light blue top.

Brittany smiled brightly. "Thank you. You look great too."

"Thank you." Santana blushed and fumbled with the napkin on the table.

"You know, you're really cute when you blush and get embarrassed." Brittany leaned forward on the table a little.

"I'm usually not like this. I'm usually much more confident. You're throwing me off my game." Santana smiled at the blonde.

"Well I think it's adorable."

Santana blushed again. "Thanks."

"So I have a question. Who is that guy you always come to the club with? At first I thought he was your boyfriend."

"Well he was. A long time ago. Back in high school. We had our fair share of trysts back in the day. But that was before I realized who I really am. He's my best friend, pretty much my brother."

"That's cool. Will I get to meet him?"

Santana laughed. "No."

"Why not?"

"When it comes to beautiful girls, he's not socially acceptable. He's embarrassing."

"I'd still like to meet him sometime."

"His girlfriend asked me if we could double date sometime." Santana laughed.

"I'd like that." Brittany smiled.

The pair ordered their food and some wine. Santana sat across the table, smiling at the blonde.

"I can't get over how beautiful you are."

"Listen to you." Brittany smiled, taking a sip of wine. "Laying on the charm."

"It's what I do best." Santana smirked. "Well, second best actually."

"Oh?"

"Sorry, that's the wine talking." Santana laughed.

"Well let's get some more wine in you." Brittany winked.

After dinner, the girls walked out of the restaurant, arm in arm. They just started walking down the street.

"Where are we going?" Santana looked around as they walked.

"Wanna go back to my place?" Brittany smiled the sweetest smile the brunette had ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you again to all reviewers! You guys are awesome and I love you! I gladly accept all criticism and suggestions :) So please review and you'll be my best friend forever!_**

Santana swallowed hard. She was walking that fine line. She was sober enough to know better but drunk enough not to care. She weighed the pros and cons in her mind. The pros greatly outweighing the cons. She was torn.

"Santana?" Brittany asked, shaking the girl from her thoughts.

"Sorry," Santana blushed. "I was just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts."

"I would love nothing more than to go back to your place. But at the same time, I wanna do this right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we just met and I really like you. I want to make things perfect for you. I want to be a 'gentleman'."

Brittany chuckled at Santana's use of air quotes. "I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Santana smiled sweetly at the blonde. "How about I walk you home?"

"I'd like that." Brittany looked down at the brunette's hand. She slowly reached over and intertwined their fingers. Santana looked down at their hands then up to Brittany. She smiled one of those goofy smiles. Brittany blushed slightly.

"You know, you're really cute when you blush." The brunette softly bumped shoulders with the blonde.

Brittany laughed. "I really didn't think my outfit out tonight." She shivered.

"Cold?"

"A little."

Santana unhooked her hand from the blonde's, moving it around her waist. She pulled the taller girl into her body. Brittany's arm instinctively went around the brunette's waist. "Better?"

"Much." Brittany smiled and rested her head on Santana's shoulder as they walked. Santana smiled to herself. She loved the feeling of the blonde next to her. Brittany slowed her pace and stopped in front of a building. "Here I am. Come up and have some coffee, warm up a little. And that's not a question."

"I'd love to." Santana laughed and allowed herself to be pulled into the building. After a short elevator ride and a short walk down the hall, they walked into the blonde's apartment. "Nice place."

"Its home." Brittany shrugged.

Santana slid her coat off her shoulders. She tossed it on the arm of the couch and walked around, looking at the pictures on the wall. Brittany walked in the kitchen and started some coffee before joining Santana. "Is this your sister?" Santana pointed at one picture on the wall.

"Yeah. That was taken at her graduation party."

"She looks just like you."

"I know. It's scary." Brittany laughed. "We get mistaken for each other all the time."

"How old is she?"

"Just turned 20 a couple months ago."

"So she's still just a kid." Santana laughed.

"Very much so." Brittany laughed. She heard the coffee maker beep. "Make yourself at home. How do you take your coffee?"

"Black is fine." Santana smiled.

"Ok. Be right back."

Santana watched Brittany walk into the kitchen before wandering over to the couch. She sat down, leaning into the back of the couch. "This is the most comfortable couch ever." Brittany walked out, laughing. She handed the brunette her cup and sat next to her. "Thank you."

"This was the first couch I looked at. As soon as I sat on it, I knew I had to have it. Love at first sit."

"That's how it was with my bed." Santana laughed.

"I need a new bed. Maybe I'll do that tomorrow."

Santana sipped her coffee. Her eyes traveled up the blonde's legs. She looked up and met blue eyes and a smirk. She blushed furiously at being caught. "I guess I need to work on my subtlety."

"Maybe a little." Brittany laughed. "But I think it's cute."

"You think everything is cute."

"Only when it comes to you."

Santana shook her head and took a drink. She sat the cup down on the table. "I should probably get going."

"Are you sure? You're more welcome to stay."

"I'm trying to be a gentleman, remember?" Santana smiled.

"I suppose that's a good thing."

Santana stood up and grabbed her coat. Brittany followed the brunette to the door. "Do you want to get together sometime during the week for dinner?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure what days I have to work yet. But I'll find out tomorrow."

"Ok. Just let me know what works." Santana shrugged her coat on and reached for the doorknob. Brittany grabbed the collar of Santana's coat, pulling her back. She pressed her lips against the brunette's. Santana was shocked but quickly gave in. Her hands moved to the blonde's face. Brittany traced her tongue along Santana's bottom lip. Santana immediately allowed the blonde entrance. Brittany backed the brunette against the door. Santana moved her hands the Brittany's waist, pulling her closer. Brittany pulled back after a few minutes. Both girls were breathless.

"Holy hell." Brittany smiled.

"Wow. That was…wow." Santana brushed the hair from the blonde's face.

"I know." Brittany couldn't stop smiling. She leaned in for another kiss, softer this time.

Santana pulled away this time. "I really should go before I throw that whole 'gentleman' thing out the window."

Brittany pushed herself off of the smaller girl and smiled. "I totally understand. I just couldn't help myself."

"I'm not complaining." Santana smiled. "Totally not complaining. I just need to make sure I still have some self control."

"Shh." Brittany put a finger up to hush the girl. "You don't have to explain. I understand. I love that it's so important to you to take things slow. It's nice to see that for once."

"So it's ok?"

"It's more than ok." Brittany smiled.

"Awesome." Santana smiled. She pushed off the door. She reached for the doorknob, twisting it open.

"Text me when you get home."

"I will." The brunette leaned toward Brittany and kissed her softly. "See you later."

"Bye." Brittany smiled as she watched Santana leave.

Santana hailed a cab when she got outside. She had a permanent smile. After a short ride back to her apartment, she slid her coat off and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She sent a quick text to Brittany. _Made it home. Safe and sound. _She changed into shorts and a tank top. She heard her phone beep. She smiled as she opened the message.

_Good : ) I had an amazing time tonight._

_ Me too. I can't wait to see you again._

_ Play your cards right and it could be sooner than you think._

_ Ok beautiful : ) I'm heading to bed. Talk tomorrow?_

_ Most definitely. Sweet dreams._

_ Night B_

Santana put in a random movie and crawled into bed. Her lips still tingled from the breathtaking kiss she shared with the blonde. She smiled, remembering the kiss. She slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about her soon to be girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you all for your kind words! It really means a lot to me :) This chapter is just some filler. Not much going on. It should start moving faster in the next few chapters. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_**

Sundays had always been sort of a tradition for Puck and Santana. They would always gather at one of their apartments and watched football all day. Once Quinn came in the picture, he started to bring her around. It didn't bother Santana much. Just the fact the girl had no idea what football was about. She asked too many questions. This week was Santana's week to host. She got up at a decent hour to get everything ready. Her fridge was stocked with beer and she had plenty of food laid out on the counter. She changed into jeans and her favorite Pittsburgh Steelers Troy Polamalu jersey. Puck and Quinn showed up a while before the games started.

During the third quarter of the first game, Santana's phone started ringing from the table. She grabbed it, hitting the talk button before thinking. "Throw the damn ball!" She yelled at the TV. "Hello?"

"Hey San." Brittany smiled into the phone. "Are you busy?"

"Oh hey. Nope. Just watching the game."

"Me too."

"You should come over and watch with us."

"Us?"

"It's me, Puck, and Quinn."

"Ok sure. I'll come by for a while."

"Great. We have plenty of food and beer."

"I'll be over in a little bit."

Santana gave Brittany her address and they said their goodbyes. Santana tossed her phone back on the table and turned her attention back to the game.

Puck eyed her. "Wifey coming over?"

"For a while, yeah."

"Sweet."

"Please don't call her wifey when she's here. Her name is Brittany."

"I'll try."

A little while later, there was a knock at the door. Santana got up to answer it. "That's bullshit!" She yelled at the TV again. She opened the door to find Brittany laughing. "Hey beautiful. Come in."

Brittany took a few steps into the apartment. She kissed the brunette softly. "Thanks for inviting me."

"It's my pleasure." Santana smiled and shut the door. "But be warned. We can get a bit rowdy over here. Especially after a few beers."

"I'm sure I can handle it." Brittany laughed.

Santana led the blonde into the living room. "Brittany, meet Puck and Quinn. Puck, Quinn, this is Brittany."

"Nice to meet you." Quinn smiled. She got up and shook Brittany's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Brittany smiled.

"Oh hey." Puck nodded. "I didn't recognize you with your clothes on."

Santana smacked him on the back of the head while Quinn punched him in the arm. "Dude. Rude."

"Sorry. It's nice to meet you." Puck rubbed the back of his head.

"I feel like I should hug you or something." Brittany smiled. "I mean you pretty much paid my rent for me the past two months."

Santana laughed and Puck was speechless. "You want a beer?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Sure."

"Make yourself at home. Puck, Quinn? Want anything?"

"No thanks." Quinn shook her head.

"I'll take a beer." Puck nodded.

Santana grabbed three beers from the kitchen and walked back out, sitting between Puck and Brittany on the couch. She handed them each a beer and leaned back. "Run you idiot!"

"Go. Go. Go. Go. Go!" Puck stood up, throwing his arms in the air. "Touchdown!"

"Yeah buddy!" Santana high-fived Puck. "This game is over!"

The final seconds ticked by and Puck and Santana cheered for their team. Quinn looked up from her book and smiled. Santana sat back down and smiled at Brittany.

"Lopez!" Puck shouted from the kitchen. "We're out of beer!"

"Then go get some!"

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I said so."

"Fine." Puck grabbed his coat. "I'll be back."

Santana put her arm around Brittany's shoulder. "I'm glad you came today."

"Me too." Brittany smiled and snuggled into Santana's side. She tugged on the brunette's jersey. "Is Pittsburgh your favorite team?"

"I don't really have a favorite team." Santana shrugged. "I'm more of a fan of the player. I have quite a nice collection of jerseys."

"I swear you own more jerseys than any other item of clothing." Quinn laughed.

"I'd love to see it." Brittany smiled.

Santana put her beer down on the table and grabbed Brittany's hand. "Come on." She led the blonde into her bedroom. She opened her closet and pointed out the jerseys. "There are my babies."

Brittany thumbed over the various jerseys, seeing Drew Brees, Peyton Manning, Hines Ward, Jason Witten, and Miles Austin. Just to name a few. "Wow. This is amazing."

"I love them more than anything." Santana laughed.

"I would too." Brittany smiled. She turned to face the brunette. "I'll probably have to leave soon. I have to work the early shift tonight."

"Oh that sucks." Santana pulled Brittany close to her, resting her hands on the blonde's hips. "I wish you could stay longer."

"Me too."

Santana pulled their bodies together. She licked her lips. Leaning forward, she captured the blonde's lips with her own. After an eternity, the girls pulled away, grinning at each other. "Will you stay until halftime?"

"We'll see. It depends on the time."

"Let's get back out there. Puck should be back any minute." Santana grabbed the blonde's hand, leading her back to the living room. They cuddled up on the couch and watched more of the game. Quinn looked up slightly and smiled at the two girls. She hadn't seen Santana act this way in a really long time.

Puck finally came back with the beer. He offered one to Brittany and Santana. The brunette took hers.

"No thanks." Brittany smiled. "I have to get ready and go."

"Aww come on." Puck whined. "I just got back."

"I would stay if I could. But I have to work."

"That's no fun."

"Yeah but it pays the bills." Brittany stood up. "It was nice meeting you two."

"You too." Puck and Quinn said at the same time.

Santana stood up and walked Brittany to the door. "Thanks for coming over today."

"Thanks for inviting me." Brittany smiled.

"You're welcome here anytime."

"Don't say that." Brittany laughed. "Since I know where you live, I just might stalk you."

"I wouldn't object to that." Santana smiled.

"I didn't think you would."

"What time do you get off work tonight?"

"Midnight I think."

"You can call me after you get home if you want."

"I will." Brittany smiled. She kissed Santana softly. "Talk to you later."

"Bye beautiful." Santana smiled, opening the door.

Brittany smiled as she walked out of the apartment. Santana shut the door and walked back to the couch.

"She's hot." Puck smirked. Quinn raised an eyebrow at him. "Not as hot as you, babe."

"She seems really nice." Quinn put her book away. "You two are definitely cute together."

"You never told me how your date went last night." Puck turned his attention to his friend.

"It was amazing. Dinner was perfect. Then we walked back to her place, had some coffee, made out a little, then I came home."

"That's my girl." Puck playfully punched Santana's shoulder. "When are you seeing her again?"

"Sometime this week. We are planning on going to dinner when she doesn't have to work."

"How are you going to deal with that one?" Puck raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not really worried about it right now."

"Which means you're just not going to think about it?"

"Right."

The trio finished watching the games. Puck and Quinn left late, as usual. Santana changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. She flipped through channels aimlessly. She stopped on a channel when her phone started ringing from the nightstand. She grabbed it and saw it was Brittany. "Hey B."

"Hey San. What are you doing?"

"Just laying in bed, watching crappy TV. How was work?"

"It was really slow actually. I ended up DJing and bartending for a while."

"DJ and bartender? That's impressive."

"I can do a little of everything." Brittany smiled into the phone.

"I'll remember that." Santana laughed. "Did you find out what nights you have off this week?"

"Wednesday is my only night off this week."

"Did you want to go to dinner?"

"Of course."

"Great. I should probably go. I have to work in the morning."

"Yeah. You need your sleep."

"Text me or call me tomorrow."

"I definitely will. Goodnight, San."

"Goodnight, beautiful."

Santana put her phone down on the table and set her alarm clock. She curled up under the blankets and fell asleep with a smile on her face for the third night in a row.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate each and every one of you who take the time to read and review my story. It makes me smile, which has been hard to do lately. You guys and this story/these characters are the only things that make me feel better anymore. So thank you again :)**_

_**And many of you have been wondering about the affect Brittany's job will have on Santana and their relationship. All I can say is stay tuned. It'll get interesting ;)  
**_

Brittany walked back to her mirror on the busy Friday night. She didn't want to work but she didn't have a choice. She noticed something on her table and smiled. It was a beautiful bouquet of roses. She pulled the card off and read it. _Have a good day at work. Miss you already. XOXO S._ The blonde grabbed her phone from her bag and dialed the brunette's number.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Santana answered the phone.

"You sneaky little. When did you do this?"

"I had them delivered earlier. Do you like them?"

"I love them. They are beautiful. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Well I should probably go. I have to get ready."

"Do you want to come over after your shift?"

"It's going to be really late."

"I don't mind."

"Ok. I'll call you later."

"Have a good night, beautiful."

"Bye, babe."

Santana ended up having Puck and some other friends over. They all got pretty drunk and as always, Puck and Santana ended up fighting.

"You need to loosen up. You're way too uptight." Puck slurred and bumped into Santana.

"I'm not uptight!" Santana stumbled.

"Yes you are."

"You're an ass." Santana pointed a finger at her drunk friend.

"Hey where's wifey?"

"She's working."

"Call her! I could use a dance."

"What did you say?"

"Bring your whore over here to entertain us."

Everyone stopped and stared at the two friends. Quinn nervously stepped closer to them, knowing things were going to escalate quickly.

"Excuse me?" Santana clenched her fists.

"She's a whore! She takes her clothes off for money!"

Santana heard enough. The alcohol definitely influencing her decisions. She reeled back and punched Puck across the jaw. She moved to hit him again but Quinn grabbed her, pulling her back. "Quinn, get off me right now or I swear to god I'll hit you too."

"You're drunk." Quinn held tighter.

Santana struggled against Quinn but finally relaxed. "Ok. Let me go. I'm good."

Quinn let go of Santana. "Be good."

"Party's over. Everyone get out." Everyone but Quinn and Puck quickly made their exits. "I meant you too."

"Come on, Lopez." Puck playfully punched Santana's shoulder.

"I'm serious." Santana crossed her arms. "You should go."

"What's wrong?"

Santana looked at Quinn. "Please get him out of here."

Quinn nodded. "Let's go, Puck."

"I'm not leaving." Puck crossed his arms over his chest.

Quinn grabbed him by the ear and pulled him to the door. "See you later, Santana."

Santana dropped on the couch and sighed. She hugged a pillow to her chest, trying to sober up.

Brittany was in the middle of her performance when she looked down and saw Puck near the stage. He started throwing money at her. She could tell he was drunk. She tried to ignore him but he grabbed her foot causing her to fall. He was pulling her off the stage when security got to him. They tossed him outside. Brittany ran backstage and put her robe on. The club owner, Mike, walked back.

"I'm leaving." Brittany told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked, looking concerned.

"Did you not see what just happened to me?"

"It's not the first time that's happened."

"Just please let me go this time. I'll be back for my shift tomorrow night."

"Fine. Don't make a habit of it though."

"I won't. Thank you."

Brittany quickly changed into her street clothes and left. She went to Santana's apartment from memory. She pounded on the door.

"Brittany?" Santana looked confused, opening the door. "What's going on?"

"What the hell?" Brittany walked into the apartment. "What is Puck's problem?"

Santana shut the door and followed the blonde. "What happened?"

"He was just at the club, drunk off his ass. He was throwing money at me then he tried pulling me off stage."

"Are you ok?" Santana reached for the blonde's arm.

"Yeah I'm fine. It scared me a little though. I mean it's happened before but I knew why they did it. And security was always right there. But Puck, tonight, had a different look in his eye. I don't know what it was."

"I'm so sorry." Santana hung her head in guilt. "I think this was my fault. I had some people over and we got pretty drunk. We got in another fight. He said things he shouldn't have so I beat the hell out of him. Then he wouldn't leave and Quinn had to drag him out. He was pretty pissed. I had no idea he would go harass you. I assumed Quinn took him home."

"Why did you fight?"

"We were drunk. He was talking shit. Again. It happens almost every time we drink. We drink. We talk shit. We fight."

"That doesn't sound like a good relationship."

"It's probably not. But it's us." Santana shrugged.

"That's oddly adorable." The pair snuggled close on the couch. Santana had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Brittany picked up on the subtle change. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Santana smiled softly. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." Brittany nodded, eyeing Santana carefully.

Santana got up and wandered over to her DVDs. A million thoughts ran through her mind. _What did she mean? How often do things like that happen? How many guys have their filthy hands on her?_ The brunette shook the thoughts from her head. She put a movie in and walked back to the couch. As Brittany cuddled close to her, all Santana could think about were the creepy men staring at and touching her girlfriend. Anger grew deep inside of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello again my lovelies! I can't say thank you enough and you guys know that! So there's kind of a lot going on in this, I think. I hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to review! :)_**

Santana stood outside Puck's apartment. She had been standing there for about five minutes now. She couldn't bring herself to knock on the door. Finally, she shook her head and knocked on the door.

Puck slowly opened the door. "Lopez? What's up?" He moved to let the girl inside.

"We need to talk." Santana walked past Puck and dropped down on his couch.

"Oh no. Are we breaking up?" Puck playfully put his hands over his heart, looking sad.

"I'm serious. What happened last night?"

Puck sighed and sat down. "I was an idiot. It happens all the time when we drink though."

"I know." Santana nodded. "But you crossed a line. A major one. Not only talking shit about Brittany because you know, no matter how drunk we are, we don't talk about each other's girls. Unless they are one night stands. Serious relationships are off limits."

"I know. I'm sorry about that."

"I'm kinda over that now. But I'm still really pissed about what happened after that." Puck looked confused for a second then dropped his head. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. Simple as that."

"Do you know how scared she was? I just don't understand why you would do that."

"I don't know. We fought, like always, but it was different. You got really pissed. When you kicked me out, it pissed me off. I was trying to rationalize things and thought she was the reason you got mad. So I went to see her. It was one of the stupidest things I've ever done. Santana, I'm truly sorry."

"Thank you. But I think you need to apologize to Brittany."

"I will. I feel really bad about it. I hope she doesn't hate me now."

"I don't know if she does or not. She didn't say."

"When will I be able to see her?"

"She's supposed to be at my place in an hour. So come with me and you can talk to her."

"Ok. Are we cool?"

Santana thought for a second then nodded. "Yeah. We're cool. But I swear, if you do anything like that again."

"I know. It won't. And I'm going to try to watch my mouth more when we drink."

"You better." Santana laughed. She gave Puck a one arm hug. "Let's go dude."

Puck smiled and the two left for Santana's apartment. Santana nervously walked into her apartment with Puck behind her. Just a few minutes after they got back, there was a knock at the door. Santana jumped up and ran to the door. She opened it to find Brittany smiling.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, noticing the absence of a smile on the brunette.

"Nothing." Santana smiled, pulling Brittany inside. "Ok that's a lie. Puck is here. He wants to talk to you."

Brittany nodded slowly. "Ok." She took Santana's hand in her own. "You're so cute when you're concerned."

"I just don't want you to hate him."

"I don't hate him."

"Ok good." Santana pulled Brittany close and kissed her softly. "You should go in and talk to him."

"Are you coming?"

"No. I'll let you two have your time."

"Ok." Brittany smiled softly before walking into the living room.

Santana heard the two exchange hellos. She walked nervously into the kitchen. She fumbled around, trying to keep herself busy. _Why are you so nervous? You're being ridiculous, Lopez._ She poured herself some water. She hopped up on the counter, kicking her feet. A few minutes later, Puck walked in.

"I'm out, Lopez. Call me later if you wanna chill."

"Later, Puckerman." Santana jumped off the counter as Puck left. She walked into the living room. "Well? How did it go?"

"Fine." Brittany smiled, pulling Santana down on the couch.

"That's all I get?"

"He was really sweet. He apologized for last night."

"He feels really bad about it."

"I know. But everything is ok now."

"Good. I don't want you two to not get along."

"You don't have to worry. I have a feeling him and I are going to be good friends."

"Good." Santana smiled. She looked at Brittany. Before she could stop herself, she jumped on Brittany's lap. She smirked and kissed the blonde softly. Things quickly heated up. Santana's hands were tangled in Brittany's hair. Brittany had her hands inching up the brunette's back, under her shirt. The blonde turned and dropped Santana on the couch, hovering over her. Brittany attacked the brunette's neck. Santana moaned. She wrapped a leg around the blonde's waist and ran her hands down her back. Brittany kissed up Santana's neck to her jaw finally back to her lips. Each girl was pushing the other's shirt up slowly. Then out of nowhere, Brittany's phone started ringing from her purse. Santana's hands dropped and Brittany's head fell to Santana's shoulder. She slowly pushed herself off and reached for her phone.

"Hello?" Brittany answered the phone, more than a little annoyed. "Yeah. Are you serious? Yeah fine. Bye."

"What's wrong, babe?" Santana sat up, combing her hair with her fingers.

"Apparently one of the girls quit today. They need me to work a double tonight and tomorrow night."

"Well look at it this way, its more money."

"I know. But I'd rather be here."

"Me too. I'm going to be lonely without you." Santana pouted.

"Oh hush." Brittany laughed.

"Do you want to get some dinner before you go to work?"

Brittany nodded. "I'm starving."

Later that night, Santana had roped Puck and Quinn into going with her to see Brittany. They sat at the bar, waiting for Brittany to come out on her break. Slender arms snaked around Santana and she smiled. She turned in her chair to face Brittany.

"I'm glad you got my text." Santana smiled.

"I almost didn't. Miss me already?"

"Of course. I missed you as soon as you left."

"Puke!" Puck gagged from next to Santana.

"Shut up." Santana pushed him. She turned back to Brittany. "Having a good night?"

"It's pretty good. I'm getting tired though. I don't know if I'll be able to make it until 4."

"I could kidnap you and take you home." Santana smirked.

"Don't tempt me." Brittany smiled.

"You look hot tonight."

"I know." Brittany shrugged and smiled.

The four sat and talked for about half an hour. Brittany was getting ready to back to work when one customer walking by smiled at her and smacked her ass. Brittany rolled her eyes. Santana glared at the man. She was about to go after him when a strong hand kept her in the seat.

"Don't do it. You'll just cause trouble." Puck whispered in her ear. Santana sighed and nodded.

"It's ok, babe." Brittany rubbed Santana's arm. "Don't worry about anything. I'm only interested in you."

"I know."

"I have to get back. You ok?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded.

"Ok. I'll call you later." Brittany kissed the brunette softly before rushing backstage.

"I don't wanna be here anymore." Santana turned to Puck and Quinn. "Are you ready to go?"

"If you are." Puck said. Santana nodded and the three left the club. Once outside, Santana punched the building. "Feel better?"

"Yeah." Santana said. She shook her fist in pain. "Fuck. That hurt."

"You did punch a brick wall, dumbass." Puck laughed.

"I'll punch you next."

"Sorry. What are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do. Avoid this damn place and never ask about her nights."

Puck and Quinn shook their heads at the same time. "Not making it easy, are you?" Quinn asked.

"I care about this girl. I don't want to ruin this. If that means sucking it up and dealing with her job, that's what I have to do."

"I don't know if that's romantic or stupid."

"Honestly, Quinn, I don't know either."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I had been. Work was brutal this week. Yesterday I had a really rough day at work and come home to see all the wonderful comments you all left. It honestly made my day 1000000 times better. Thank you :)_**

**_I have some good stuff planned out for this. I can't wait to finish writing some of it and post it. But it's still a little ways away. This chapter is a little filler. Hopefully I'll get some good stuff up in the next day or two. Be prepared for some epicness lol. Enjoy! :)  
_**

Brittany knocked on the door softly. After a few minutes, she heard movement. Santana opened the door a crack then completely.

"Britt? What's wrong?" Santana squinted at the light. She pulled Brittany in.

"Did I wake you up?" Brittany rubbed her arm softly, looking away.

"Yeah but its ok." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand. "What's going on?"

"I should go. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Santana held Brittany in place. "You're not going anywhere. It's almost 4 in the morning. You're staying here. Now tell me what's wrong."

"My ex showed up at work tonight."

"Did something happen?"

Brittany nodded. "He wanted to buy a dance from me. I refused but my boss made me do it since he was going to pay big money. So I did. He was disgusting. He kept touching me. And when I tried to leave, he grabbed me and threw me against the wall."  
"Where the hell was security?" Santana was getting pissed. "Isn't it their damn job to protect you?"

"They ended up coming over but they just told him to calm down. Mike didn't kick him out because of the money he was tossing around."

"I'm sorry, B. If I had been there, I would have protected you." Santana pulled Brittany in for a tight hug.

"I know." Brittany nuzzled her face into Santana's neck. "I hate him."

"It's ok. He can't get you now."Santana squeezed slightly.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Brittany pulled back, giving Santana a small smile. "But you must be exhausted."

"I'm ok."

"I'll go and let you get some sleep."

"I was serious when I said you're staying here." Santana smiled. "Come cuddle with me."

Brittany smiled. "Ok."

Santana led Brittany into her room, shutting lights off on the way. She crawled onto the left side of the bed. "Just to warn you. I will probably hog the bed. It's been a while since I've shared my bed."

"It's ok. I do the same thing." Brittany smiled, laying on the opposite side of the bed.

Santana turned off the table lamp and rolled on her side. She looked at Brittany in the dark. "I've missed you these past few days."

"I missed you too. Work is really killing me." Brittany rolled to face Santana. "I hope it slows down soon."

"Me too. I'm going to plan a very special night for the two of us when you have some time off."

"I can't wait." Brittany kissed Santana softly. She rolled to her other side and pulled Santana close to her. "Is this ok?"

"It's perfect." Santana smiled, kissing Brittany's shoulder. "Goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight, San."

Santana pulled Brittany closer to her as they fell asleep. It was late morning when Santana stirred. She felt an unfamiliar weight on her. She opened her eyes and smiled. The blonde was cuddled closely into her. She softly ran her fingers through the blonde hair._ This girl is so beautiful. How lucky am I?_ A few short minutes later, the blonde slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times.

"Good morning." Santana smiled.

"Morning." Brittany stretched and smiled. "You're so right about your bed. It's so comfortable."

"I know right? You're really cute when you sleep."

"You're a little bit of a creep." Brittany smiled.

"It happens." Santana shrugged and smiled.

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"Probably going to Puck's later. Other than that, nothing."

"We should spend the day together, if you want to."

"Of course I do."

"Good. I wasn't taking no for an answer." Brittany smiled.

"There are very few things I will say no to if you ask." Santana smiled.

"You probably shouldn't have said that." Brittany smirked.

"You'd find out sooner or later." Santana shrugged.

"You. Go shower now."

"Yes ma'am." Santana smiled. She grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower then got dressed. She drew her hair back in a tight ponytail as she walked back into her room. "Ok. Ready now."

After going to Brittany's place to get ready, the girls hit the town. They saw a movie, grabbed some food, and went shopping. Hours later, they relaxed on Brittany's couch. Santana rested her head in Brittany's lap.

"From the look on your face, I'd say it's almost time for you to go to work." Santana noted.

Brittany nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Do you want me to stop by tonight?"

"If you want to. I know it bothers you sometimes so I don't want to make you."

"I think I can put up with it for a while to see you." Santana smiled.

"How did I get so lucky to find you?"

"I'm the lucky one, babe. Trust me."

"We can argue about this all night." Brittany smiled.

"Yeah we probably could." Santana laughed.

"But I need to get ready for work."

"And I should get home."

Brittany got her stuff ready. She took Santana's hand and left the apartment. They stood outside the building, holding onto each other's hands. Brittany smiled softly. "I'll call you later."

"I'll be waiting. My place for football tomorrow?"

"You know it."

"Great. We'll have a good night. I'll see you sometime later."

"Bye babe." Brittany kissed Santana before heading off to work. Santana smiled and walked in the other direction. _I have to talk Puck into going with me again tonight. I wonder if Quinn's gonna get pissed._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello again my loves! Sorry I kept you waiting a few days! Don't hate me but I'm going to make you wait a few more days for the next update. But! It's going to be totally worth it! I hope you think so anyway. Lots of good stuff coming up in the next few chapters! Hope you like it :) Enjoy this one!_**

"Hey. Hey. Quinn!" Santana stumbled around, drunk. "How come you never drink with us?"

"Someone has to watch over you guys." Quinn laughed.

"Why? We're on our bestest behavior."

"For now."

Santana waved Quinn off and stumbled to the kitchen. She mixed herself a drink and wandered back out to the other room. She flipped through the TV channels as she sat on the couch.

"We should go out." Puck sat next to Santana. "I'm tired of staring at these walls."

"But I'm drunk."

"Me too." Puck shrugged.

"Where we gonna go?"

"I don't know. We could go see wifey."

"Yes! I miss her." Santana downed her drink and jumped up. She swayed a little and grabbed on the arm of the couch. "Whoa. Ok I'm good. Let's go!"

Puck laughed and followed the brunette. Quinn rolled her eyes and stayed close to the two drunks. They walked into the club and sat at the bar. Santana ordered a drink.

"Maybe you should slow down." Quinn looked cautiously at Santana.

"I'm good. This will be my only drink here." Santana smiled sweetly.

"Ok fine." Quinn sighed.

Puck laughed at his girlfriend. Santana slowly sipped her drink and looked around the club, trying to find her blonde beauty. She saw her walking in from backstage. She jumped down from her seat, walking over to Brittany. "Hey babe." She smiled, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Hey you." Brittany smiled softly. Security rushed over but Brittany waved them off. "It's ok, guys. She's with me."

"Did I get you in trouble?"

"No it's ok. I'm glad you came."

"Me too. I missed you lots."

"Are you drunk?" Brittany laughed.

"Only a lot."

"You're adorable."

"I really want to kiss you right now."

"Come with me." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and led her to a little private room in the back. She locked the door then turned toward Santana. "Is that better?"

"Much." Santana pushed Brittany up against the door. Their lips crashed together. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, pulling her as close as possible. Santana tangled her hands in Brittany's hair before one untangled itself and trailed down Brittany's bare skin, resting on her hip. Brittany spun their bodies so Santana was now backed against the door. She moved down to the brunette's neck. She nibbled and sucked softly. Santana tilted her head and a soft moan escaped her lips. "You're amazing."

"I know." Brittany laughed softly. She kissed back up Santana's neck. She placed a few soft kisses on the brunette's lips. "I have to get back to work."

"Already?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Santana kissed Brittany softly. "I'm just happy I got some time with you."

"You need to stop that."  
"What?" Santana looked confused.

"Stop being so sweet and adorable." Brittany smiled. "Because I just might take you home right now."

"I'm sorry." Santana smiled. "I just can't help it."

"Come on. Let's get back out there." Brittany took Santana's hand and led her back out to the bar.

"Lopez, where you been?" Puck slurred.

Santana hopped back in her seat. "I got lost and this beautiful woman helped me out."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Good to see you guys again."

"You too." Quinn smiled. "It seems a bit slow for a Saturday night."

"Yeah, a little. It was pretty busy earlier." Brittany watched Santana and Puck go shot for shot. "It's slow now but I'm sure it's going to pick up again soon."

"Do you have to stay until 4 again?"

"Yeah. It's probably going to be my shift until they hire someone new."

"That sucks."

"Yeah but its more money." Brittany laughed. She looked over at Santana, who was drunk again. "San, hey, I have to get back to work. Ok?"

"Ok." Santana smiled. She held out her arms for a hug.

Brittany laughed and hugged the brunette. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun." Santana waved.

Brittany laughed and walked off. Santana watched her leave. Her smile faded when she saw some dirty guy grab Brittany by the arm. He smacked her ass and winked with a nasty smile on his face. With liquid courage flowing through her veins, Santana jumped out of her seat and charged the guy.

"Santana!" Puck shouted, chasing her. "Stop!"

"Get your dirty hands off of her!" Santana shouted as she pushed the dirty guy away from Brittany.

"Santana!" Brittany yelled at the brunette. "Calm down."

Security separated the man and Santana. Puck pulled the little brunette back. "Chill out."

Brittany stepped in front of Santana. "San, calm down. It's ok."

"That nasty perv was all over you." Santana spit out.

"You're drunk. You need to go home and sleep it off." Brittany held Santana's face in her hands. "Just go home, babe."

"Only if you come with me."

"I can't. But you really need to go before you get kicked out. I'll see you tomorrow."

"This is bullshit." Santana broke free from everyone and stormed out of the club.

Puck apologized to Brittany and chased after Santana. Brittany sighed and started walking backstage. Mike grabbed her by the arm.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Mike was really pissed and Brittany could tell.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry? Your friends caused a scene again tonight. Get them under control or none of you will be back."

"Are you serious?"

"You want to test me?"

"No, sir."

"Go home. I don't want to look at you anymore. Be back for your shift tomorrow."

Mike pushed Brittany away and walked off. Brittany went back and changed quickly. She decided to go straight to Santana's apartment. She tried to calm herself down as she stood in front of the door. She knocked softly. Quinn answered the door. "Hey. I thought you were still at work."

"Don't mention that." Brittany rolled her eyes, walking in. "Is San still awake?"

"Yeah." Quinn shut the door and led Brittany in the living room. "She's pacing in her room."

"Thanks." Brittany walked to Santana's room, taking a deep breath before knocking.

"Go to hell, Puck!" Santana shouted from the opposite side of the door.

Brittany opened the door. "I'm not Puck."

"Britt, what are you doing here?" Santana stopped and stared at the blonde. "I thought you were still at work."

"Mike told me to leave."

"Did I get you in trouble?"

"Yeah you did." Brittany shut the door and crossed her arms over her chest. "Mike said if I don't get you and Puck under control, you'll be banned and I'll be fired."

"Britt, I'm sorry."

"What were you thinking?" Brittany paced the floor. "You can't do that when I'm at work. I could have been fired tonight. Do you realize that?"

"Yeah and I'm sorry. I was drinking and I know that's how most stories start but I couldn't stand seeing that guy all over you like that. I'm so sorry though."

"I know. I know."

"Are you mad?"

Brittany sighed. "I can't stay mad at you."

"Good." Santana smiled. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. "I'm still sorry."

"I know. Just please don't do it again. I don't want to have to tell you you're banned from seeing me at work."

"I don't want that either." A silent moment passed between the two. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok loves! Here is the latest installment. Sorry it took so long. I was extra busy this week. But this one is extra long to make up for it :) A big thanks goes to my new friend summerkid who helped me write some of this. I couldn't have done it without you!**_

_**I've got some good stuff planned in the next few chapters so stay tuned! Thanks for being patient with me :) Anyway I'll stop rambling and let you get to reading! Enjoy! :)  
**_

It had been weeks since the girl quit the club, so Brittany was working almost nonstop. It was putting a small strain on her relationship with Santana but the brunette was trying. She would visit Brittany at the club when she could. They would spend hours on the phone at night. But it wasn't quite enough. Santana missed Brittany being near her. She missed the blonde's smile and laugh. She felt almost incomplete without her.

Santana walked into her apartment on the Friday afternoon. Her phone started ringing in her bag. She dropped her coat and portfolio so she could reach for her phone. She finally grabbed it and answered. "Hello."

"Hey beautiful," Brittany smiled through the phone.

"Hey baby. I miss you." Santana held the phone between her shoulder and ear, picking her stuff up off the floor.

"I miss you too. But I have some good news."

"I love good news. What is it?"

"I'm working the early shift tonight so I'll be off at midnight."

"Yay!"

"That's not the best part though."

"Oh?"

"I have the whole weekend off."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes ma'am."

"So you're all mine all weekend?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm so happy right now." Santana jumped around her apartment. "I have everything planned out already."

"That's adorable. What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise. You'll find out tomorrow."

"You're no fun." Brittany pouted.

"Don't say that just yet." Santana laughed.

"I have to get ready for work. But do you want me to come over after I get off?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Obviously." Brittany laughed. "I didn't know if you were busy or not."

"I'd rather be with you. But Puck and Quinn will probably be here when you get here."

"I figured. Don't get too drunk, ok?"

"We'll be playing cards so I won't drink very much."

"Good. Well I should go. Do you want me to call you on my break?"

"Sure. Wish me luck tonight."

"Good luck babe. But you're not going to need it."

"I know." Santana shrugged.

Brittany laughed. "Have fun and I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye babe." Santana put the phone on the table and went to change out of her work clothes. In her jeans and t-shirt, she left for the store. She had to pick up stuff for tonight and for tomorrow. She was so excited to finally be able to spend some time with Brittany. It had definitely been far too long. She finally got back home and started getting food ready. Puck and Quinn showed up later that evening and they started playing poker. They were going back and forth between winning and losing.

"Where's wifey?" Puck asked, throwing his cards in the middle of the table.

"Work." Santana tossed money in the pot. "She should be here in a little while though. She's off early tonight."

"How is she?"

"Pretty good. She's tired of working so much though." Santana collected her winnings and smiled. "But she has the whole weekend off so that's good."

"So we won't hear from you at all tomorrow?" Puck wiggled his eyebrows.

Santana threw a quarter at him. "You're such a perv. Not everything is about sex."

"Tell me though. Is it good?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You always do." Puck shrugged and smirked. Santana just glared at him. "Wait. You haven't gotten any, have you?"

Santana dealt the cards out for the next hand. "My sex life is none of your business."

"It's been how long? Two months?" Puck tossed money on the table.

"Yeah? And?" Santana tossed her money in.

"I don't think I've ever known you to wait that long."

"I really like her. I don't mind waiting."

Quinn tossed her cards in as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." She jumped up and walked to the door. She opened it and let Brittany in. "Hey Brittany."

"Hey Quinn." Brittany smiled, walking in. She dropped her bag by the couch and walked over to the table.

"You playing?" Puck smiled at Brittany.

"Umm no." Brittany laughed. "I'm horrible."

"Just play with Santana's money then." Puck laughed.

"Oh you mean the money I won from you?" Santana shot back. She tossed her cards down, letting Puck win the small pot. She slid her arm around Brittany's waist, pulling her down on her lap. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulder. She leaned in close to Santana's ear. "I could only think about you all night."

Santana kissed the blonde, things heating up quickly. Puck cleared his throat. Santana flipped him off but pulled away.

"Can we get back to the game?" Puck raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Yeah, if you want to lose all your money." Santana laughed. "My good luck charm is here. There is no way I'm losing."

"We'll see about that."

"Just deal the cards." Brittany started to get up but Santana kept her in place. She kissed the blonde's shoulder.

An hour later, Puck was begging Quinn for more money. Santana just laughed at him.

"I think it's time to go." Quinn shook her head at her boyfriend. "You're all out of money and I think Santana and Brittany want some alone time."

"Well I didn't want to kick you out." Santana smiled.

Quinn and Puck gathered up their stuff. "My place on Sunday?" Puck questioned.

"Yeah." Santana nodded. "We'll be there."

Brittany got up and Santana walked her friends to the door. She locked the door once they were gone. She snaked her arms around Brittany's waist. "So you won tonight?" Brittany asked, resting her hands on Santana's.

"Oh yeah. You really are my lucky charm." Santana hugged Brittany tighter. "You're staying here tonight, right?"

"I assumed I was." Brittany smiled.

"Good. You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

Santana put a movie in and curled up on the couch with Brittany. Before the movie was half over, both girls were asleep. The next morning, they were woken up by a phone ringing. Santana jumped and fell off the couch, causing Brittany to burst out laughing.

Santana grabbed her phone from the table. "What?"

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?" Mrs. Lopez scolded her daughter.

"Oh sorry mom. What's up?"

"You haven't called in a while. I wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"Yeah. Everything's great."

"Anything new? Seeing anyone?"

Santana started to blush. "Yeah. You could say that."

"Spill."

"Her name is Brittany." The blonde tilted her head, furrowing her brow. Santana smiled at her. "She's the most amazing girl I've ever met."

"What does she do?"

"She's a professional dancer."

"Do you love her?"

"Mom, it's only been two months."

"So? Honey, I can practically hear your smile. I think she's special."

"She is. And I think I do." Santana smiled brightly.

"I'm happy for you, honey. It's about time you found someone good."

"I know. But I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow or Monday."

"Ok, dear. I love you."

"Love you too." Santana dropped the phone on the table and sat next to Brittany.

"Talking about me?" Brittany smiled.

"Yeah. My mom wanted to play 20 questions."

"That's cute."

"I suppose." Santana shrugged.

"What are we doing today?"

"Anything you want. I do have plans for us for tonight though."

The girls spent the day roaming the city. They did some shopping and took a walk in the park. They got back to Santana's apartment and Brittany dropped on the couch.

"I'm hungry." Brittany whined. "What are we doing for dinner?"

"I'm cooking." Santana smiled.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. So I'm going to lock you in my room for a while."

"No fair." Brittany pouted.

"It shouldn't take too long." Santana pulled Brittany up and walked her to her bedroom. "Stay in here until I come get you. Ok?"

Brittany nodded and pulled Santana in for a kiss before the door was closed. Santana went to the kitchen and started her work. She made her favorite pasta dish with homemade sauce. As the pasta was cooking, she set the table. She set candles up. It took about an hour for everything to be ready. She lit the candles before getting Brittany.

"It smells amazing." Brittany said, allowing herself to be led out of the bedroom. She saw the table and her jaw dropped. "San, it's beautiful."

Santana kissed Brittany's cheek. She pulled the chair out for the blonde before sitting next to her. "I hope you like it."

Brittany took a bite, her eyes getting wide as she chewed. "This is amazing. You should cook for me all the time."

"I will." Santana smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Brittany was too busy stuffing her face to respond. Santana stared at her in complete adoration. Brittany offered to help with dishes. Santana declined so Brittany kept her company while she did them. Brittany snooped around, finding a bottle of wine.

"Can we have some wine?" Brittany smiled brightly.

Santana nodded and took the bottle from the blonde. Brittany leaned against the counter watching Santana open the bottle of wine. The way the muscles in her arms moved with every turn of her wrist it's all rather intriguing. She bit down on her lower lip as Santana placed the bottle on the counter and pulled down the levers of the corkscrew to release the cork from the bottle.

"Want to bring me over those glasses?" Santana asked, glancing over her shoulder, smiling at the blonde and nodding towards the glasses sitting beside Brittany's hand.  
Brittany complied and grabbed the glasses and walked up behind the Latina placing the glasses to the side of the wine bottle. Santana wrapped her fingers around the bottle getting ready to pour but the feel of the blonde's breath by her ear caused her to pause in any kind of action. Brittany brought her hand up and moved the smaller girl's hair from her back, swiping it to the front to expose her neck. She licked her lips and leaned in to place small kisses onto Santana's skin.  
Santana's breath caught in the back of her throat at the feeling of Brittany's lips on her body. She swallowed the lump in her throat and she reached around to grab the back of Brittany's head to keep her where she is. The blonde moved her lips to the side of Santana's neck and up her jaw line and nibbled on her earlobe before bringing them right next to her ear breathing out sending shivers down Santana's whole body.

"I want you." Brittany whispered and kissed down again back to her neck and placing her hands on Santana's hips pushing up against her softly. Santana turned around letting her back lean against the counter top and forced Brittany to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Santana assured her and tucked a stray blonde hair behind the other girl's ear and grinned. Brittany smiled and went to lean in and Santana met her halfway.

"Come on." Brittany pulled away from the kiss and grabbed Santana's hand with plans to leave the kitchen. Santana hesitated making Brittany turn back and shoot her a questioning look.

"Where are you taking me?" Santana smirked as the blonde continued to lead her through her own apartment she knew exactly where she was going. They reach the bedroom door which was closed and Brittany pulled Santana to her and pushed her up against it bringing their faces as close as possible.

"Are you sure?" Santana breathed out into the blonde's mouth. Brittany pulled her face back slightly and tilted her head and smiled softly at Santana bringing her hand up and brushing the back of it across the smaller girl's cheek.

"I've never been more sure." Brittany told her and finally leaned in crashing their lips together.

Brittany's hands came up to cup Santana's face deepening the kiss in any way that she could, meanwhile Santana has one arm wrapped around the blonde's back while her other hand desperately tried to open this seemingly difficult door. She finally got it open and stumbled a little backwards with Brittany nearly falling on top of her. Normally they would pull away and take time to laugh about such a possibility but not now.

Santana managed to turn them around and kick the door shut behind her because though she lives alone, you just never know. The kissing turned desperate as hands roamed across bodies and fingers tugged at shirts and Brittany pulled back from the kiss. Their breathing ragged and Santana stared at those blue eyes that are clearly in thought.

"Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?" Santana asked in rushed words because of her lack of oxygen. Brittany grinned and shook her head leaning in slowly placing small kisses onto the Latina's lips.

After a few more short kisses she pulled away and grabbed at Santana's hands and brought them to the hem of her own shirt. Santana looked at her hands gripping Brittany's shirt and before she did anything she looked up to those blue eyes. Brittany stared into her brown pools and nodded once and her face so soft and innocent. Santana swallowed taking a small step to her and gently lifted the shirt up and over the blonde's head letting it slip from her fingers and on to the floor.

Her eyes stared at the girl before her in her bra and couldn't help but take notice to the way her chest bumped up and down slightly faster than it probably should be, but considering their current situation perhaps it was just right. Brittany reached down grabbing the bottom of Santana's shirt and began to lift it over her head and then lets it fall taking refuge on the floor beside her own. Santana could feel those blue eyes trace over her tanned skin. Analyzing and remembering every curve and freckle and part of muscle her upper body contained. Brittany brought her finger to Santana's lips and trailed it down her chin, to her neck, to her chest where she let it graze the path between her breasts and down till it stopped at the top of her jeans.

Brittany reached for the button of her own and jeans but Santana stepped in and took over the operation and worked on the button then the zipper and then bent herself down to help Brittany shimmy out of her tight pants. The blonde eventually kicked them across the room garnering a smirk from the other girl who started to remove her own pants as well but Brittany took over for her too.

The two stood there in their bra and panties staring at one another. Santana took a step towards Brittany and their bodies are one small movement away from being pressed against one another. Her eyes travel along the long legs, the toned abs, the perky breasts and every other soft feature in her presence right this moment. She brought her hands to the blonde's waist and look up to meet anxious blue eyes and Brittany chewing on her lower lip.

"You look like you've never seen me like this before." Brittany joked and Santana smiled but didn't laugh.

"I haven't." She whispered before leaning in and up to press her lips to the blonde's.

Brittany smiled into the kiss bringing her hands up to Santana's neck and pulling and pushing closer until their bodies are pressing against one another. She reached around the dark haired girl and unclasped her bra having to pull their bodies apart for a moment. It's a second before Santana is against her reaching around for her bra clasp but she darted her eyes down to catch a glimpse of Santana's naked torso. She desperately tried to help her with the clasp of her bra which seems to not want to come off but after much wrestling with it Santana finally got it undone. They pulled apart again to remove the garment and this gave them a chance to take each other fully.

"Wow." Brittany breathed out her eyes widening over the sight before her. Santana blushed and turned away nervously crossing her arms over her chest but Brittany caught her by the wrists before she can hide her assets. "No, you're beautiful." She told her and moved in kissing her lips quickly and then looking in to her eyes. "You are so beautiful Santana." Santana stared into her eyes as if searching for some sort of joke or back handed compliment but truth be told she is not at all surprised when she found neither.

The taller girl crashed their lips together once again and started moving them toward the bed. They stopped when the back of Santana's legs hit the side and she gently guided the smaller girl onto her back. Santana watched as Brittany climbed on top of her making sure to be perfectly soft and yet swift with grace. Leaning on one arm Brittany traced her free hand up Santana's side making the girl beneath her shiver at the touch and brought her lips to her neck leaving small wet spots.

Brittany grazed her fingers over the Latina's skin leading her hand to her breast and squeezing it just enough to make her gasp at the feel of Santana. Her thigh moved between Santana's legs and she pressed it to the exact spot she knows will elicit a reaction of some sorts. So when her leg came in contact with the damp fabric and Santana sucked in air she knew she was doing everything correctly and at the right pace. She kissed up her jaw line and moved to Santana's mouth that was waiting for her hungrily and the tanned girl grabbed her face pulling her into a searing kiss. Santana's hips moved up into Brittany and the blonde grinned to herself allowing her body to grant the other girls wishes and pushed down with more pressure this time.

Santana glided one hand down Brittany's face to her chest and grabbed her breasts squeezing and pushing up even though her body is pushing itself up for more contact. The Latina moved her hand from the blonde's chest and down her toned stomach to the top of her panties and prepared herself to reach in but Brittany pulled back and grabbed her wrist.

"No." Brittany said through heavy breaths shaking her head and Santana cocked an eyebrow in confusion. She removed her hand from the other girl's wrists and let her fingers trail across Santana's skin to the top of her panties and hooked her fingers underneath. "I need you to…" She kissed Santana on the lips. "I need you to feel this." She reached for Santana's hand again and brought it to her chest placing Santana's palm to her chest and she could feel her heart nearly beating out of her chest. Santana nodded her head and bit her lower lip anxiously waiting what this encounter is going to bring to her.

"Okay." Santana's voice was hoarse and she let her own hand come back to Brittany's hip letting it rest there.

Brittany sat up a little and with both hands pulled at Santana's laced panties and the smaller girl lifted herself up to help with the process. Once they are off Brittany let them fall from her finger tips and to the floor. Her eyes looked to those brown ones watching her every move and quickly scanned her body until they came to rest on one spot in particular. She brought her hands to Santana's bent knees and placed herself perfectly between them letting her hands slide down the inside of her thighs. Kissing the trail her hands had made she looked up to Santana still watching her.

"Ready?" Brittany cautiously asked and her breath hitting Santana right there made the Latina's voice get stuck in her throat and she nodded quickly.

The blonde lowered herself to the very center of Santana's being placing her lips gently to the spot. Methodically moving her tongue around making the other girl squirm and moan inaudible things. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's legs and grabbed on to her hips to keep her in place. The smaller girl gripped onto one of Brittany's hands squeezing tightly on to it.

"Britt." Santana whimpered as her hips bucked up to get more of the blonde.

When Brittany's mouth moved over a certain sensitive spot the Latina yelled out and she ran her hand through her own dark locks letting it run down her neck.

"Oh my…" Santana gasped as Brittany's movements quickened and became a little harder.

She whined for a second when she felt Brittany remove her mouth from that spot between her legs but was comforted when those lips started kissing a trail up her stomach to her breasts up her neck until finally their mouths connect. As she contemplated the taste of herself on Brittany's tongue she was shaken from her thoughts when she felt Brittany's hand slowly make its way up her thigh. The blonde's fingers now taking the place of her tongue and Santana's hips moved up to meet them and help guide the way.

Brittany pulled away for a moment wanting to watch Santana as she touched her and she smiled down at the girl as she slowly pushed inside of her. Santana's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open and she gripped onto Brittany's shoulders as the blonde slowly moved in and out of her. Their eyes locked as the pace grew faster as if letting each other know not only was there no other place they'd rather be right now but that they were doing so much more than having sex right now. This was so much more than that.

Through her heavy panting and gasping for air and trying to spit out words Santana smiled brightly at Brittany. The blonde responded with a kiss to Santana's forehead and she slipped her other arm underneath the girl gripping her shoulder from behind.

"You're incredibly amazing." Brittany told her placing her mouth near her ear so she was sure she heard her. She kissed her cheek quickly before pulling back and kissing her lips.

"Br… oh my… Britt." Santana moaned out and her body giving in to the sensations that Brittany was causing.

Her hips moved along with the pace set by the blonde girl which was becoming more rapid and needed. Brittany rested her head onto Santana's forehead keeping her eyes locked into those brown eyes desperately trying to stay open even though the waves flowing through her body right now were almost preventing it. Santana again brought her hands to the sides of Brittany's face to keep her there so she could look at her.

"Britt… Brittany." She finally yelled out and her body shaking and with a few more thrusts her body gave way and she came undone with Brittany above her. She pulled the blonde down for a kiss as she finished riding out this wave of pure ecstasy wanting to taste the reason for her feeling all of this.

Brittany smiled into the kiss. She rolled off of Santana. Both trying to control their breathing. Santana rolled onto her side, facing Brittany. The blonde smiled warmly at her. "Best night ever."

"You're so amazing." Santana let her fingers trace Brittany's face.

"You are. You make me feel so special. I wanted to make you feel the way I always feel when I'm with you."

Santana stared into blue eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She pulled their bodies close and kissed her softly. She pulled back, looking deep in Brittany's eyes again. "I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello friends! Here is another update for you fine folks! This one is a bit longer too. I had a lot I wanted to get in before the next chapter. I'm not sure I like this chapter but you can decide if it's good or not lol._**

**_Reviews make me happy so please review! If not, that's cool :) I'm just glad you're reading this xD Enjoy!_**

Brittany stared at Santana. "Wh-what?" She finally managed to sputter out.

"I love you." Santana smiled softly. She rubbed the blonde's cheek with her thumb. "I love you. And no, it's not some post-sex haze or whatever. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. I think about you constantly. You make me smile. You make me laugh. You make me feel like I'm the only person in the world when you look at me. These past few weeks with you working so much, it made me realize my feelings for you. I wouldn't see you for a couple days and I didn't feel like myself. It was like part of me was missing. Then I'd see you and I was me again. You make me so happy."

A single tear fell from Brittany's eye. "I don't know how I got lucky enough to have you. I don't deserve you."

"Oh no." Santana shook her head. "Don't even think that for a second. If anything, I don't deserve you."

Brittany pulled Santana's face to her own. She kissed her with all the love she could muster up. She pulled back and smiled. "I love you."

Santana pulled Brittany close to her, hugging her tightly. "You know this means you have to meet my parents, right?"

"I can't wait." Brittany smiled up at Santana.

"You actually want to meet them?"

"Yeah."

"And you're not nervous or afraid?"

"Nope."

"You're strange." Santana laughed. "But you met Puck and he's the worst. You'll have no problem with my parents."

"I love Puck." Brittany laughed. "He has his moments but he's a really good guy."

"Yeah he is."

A few quiet minutes passed and both girls were still tangled together. Santana was running her fingers through Brittany's hair. Brittany traced her fingers over Santana's bare skin. "San?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Brittany was quiet for a minute, thinking. "Why me?"

"What?"

"Why did you pick me?" Brittany spoke softly. "There's like a million other women in this city. And you're this amazing, beautiful, perfect woman and I'm just a stripper. I'm nothing." As soon as the words left her lips, she regretted letting them out.

Santana pulled Brittany up, making their eyes meet. "Where is this coming from? I'm far from perfect, believe me. And you. You're not nothing. Why would you think that?" Brittany shrugged, looking away from Santana. "Britt, whatever your exes told you was complete bullshit. You're beautiful. You're amazing. And I'll tell you that every second of every day if I have to."

Brittany buried her face in Santana's neck as tears fell. Santana wrapped her arms protectively around the blonde. Brittany calmed herself down and pulled back, looking at Santana. "You're so good to me." Brittany sniffled as Santana wiped the tears away.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Santana smirked, making Brittany laugh. "But you deserve way better. I hope I can get you to see that."

"I love you." Brittany smiled.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"One more time."

Brittany laughed. "Why?"

"It sounds so perfect when you say it."

"It sounds better when you say it."

"You know what sounds great right now?"

"What?"

"Food." Santana smiled.

Brittany laughed at the brunette who jumped out of the bed and ran to the dresser, grabbing shorts and a tank top. "Got anything for me?"

"Sure." Santana threw her some shorts and a shirt.

"I don't think these are short enough." Brittany rolled her eyes as she put on the shorts that barely covered anything. She looked up at Santana who was smiling at her. "You did this on purpose."

"Well yeah." Santana shrugged and smiled.

Brittany shook her head. "You're horrible."

"I know." Santana held her hand out which Brittany happily took. They walked into the kitchen and Santana looked around in the fridge. "What are you gonna cook for me?"

"Huh?"

"Well I made dinner so it's only fair." Santana smiled.

"Well I'm pretty sure I paid you back for dinner already." Brittany smirked.

"Very true." Santana's eyes glazed over, remembering what happened a short time ago.

"What time do we have to be at Puck's tomorrow?"

"By 11. Which means we'll have to leave here by 10."

"So we'll have to get up around 8?"

"Yep." Santana still looked in the fridge finally grabbing leftover Chinese. She hopped up on the counter, letting her feet dangle. She picked at the food for a minute before putting it down on the counter. "Wanna go get some ice cream?"

"It's like midnight. And snowing."

"There's a 24 hour convenient store around the corner. We can be there and back in ten minutes."

"Ok fine." Brittany sighed.

"You're the best." Santana jumped down from the counter. After changing into warmer clothes, they left. Santana was right. Within ten minutes, they were back.

"You're crazy." Brittany shrugged her coat off. "It's freezing and you had to get ice cream."

"I'm sorry, babe." Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I really appreciate you going with me."

"You better." Brittany laughed.

"Why don't you go pick out a movie? I'll grab a couple spoons and meet you in bed."

"Ok." Brittany smiled. She kissed Santana softly before wandering into the bedroom.

Santana walked in a few minutes later. "Find something?"

"Yep." Brittany smiled. She hit the light and walked over to the bed. She slid her sweats off and crawled into bed.

"Ah Rent. Nice choice." Santana stepped out of her sweats. Sitting on the bed, she offered Brittany a spoon and ice cream.

"It's one of my favorite movies."

"Mine too. When I was in high school, I talked our glee club director into letting us do "Seasons of Love" for Sectionals."

"You were in glee club?" Brittany looked up, taking a bite of ice cream.

Santana blushed slightly. "Yeah. I'm a dork, I know."

"No. I think it's great." Brittany smiled. "How come you never told me you could sing?"

"It never came up." Santana shrugged.

"Well I think you should sing to me sometime."

"I don't sing for just anyone." Santana smiled.

"Good thing I'm not just anyone." Brittany smirked.

Santana shook her head and turned her attention back to the movie. They finished the pint of ice cream and cuddled together. "Mimi's kinda hot."

"Yeah." Brittany laughed.

"What?"

"You seem to have a type."

"Well maybe."

"You're cute." Brittany smiled, kissing Santana softly.

"I know." Santana smiled.

After the movie was over, the girls finally went to sleep. A few short hours later, the alarm clock went off. Santana groaned and swatted at it. After hitting it a couple times, she curled back into Brittany's back. Five minutes later, the alarm went off again.

"Just wake up, babe." Brittany yawned.

"But I'm tired and comfortable." Santana mumbled into Brittany's hair.

"We have to get up and get ready."

Brittany started to get out of bed but Santana pulled her back down. "Not yet."

"San, come on." Brittany laughed.

"Fine."

By 10 o'clock, they were ready to go. Santana wore her white Hines Ward jersey and let Brittany borrow her throwback Miles Austin. They got a cab and made it to Puck's a little before 11.

"Ladies!" Puck smiled, hugging both girls. "Come in. Have a drink. Eat some food."

"Hey Quinn," Santana smiled, walking in the kitchen. Her arm wrapped around Brittany's waist.

"Hey S. And Brittany."

"Quinn." Brittany smiled. Quinn quirked an eyebrow at the pair.

"What?" Santana asked.

"There's something different about you. What is it?"

Santana just smiled and shrugged. She grabbed a couple beers, giving one to Brittany then walking into the living room. "Beer?" She handed Puck one of the two beers in her hand.

"What's with you today?"

"Nothing." Santana shrugged, unable to break her smile.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"What?"

"You got laid!"

"Shut up." Santana laughed.

"Congratulations, my friend. So tell me, how was it?"

"All I am going to say is she is so much better than anyone I've had before."

"Even me?"

Santana laughed. "By a mile."

"Ouch." Puck feigned heartbreak.

"So I'm pretty sure I can get more out of you than Santana. What's with you two?" Quinn questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We had a really good night last night. She cooked for me. We had an amazing talk. It was just perfect."

"I didn't even know Santana was capable of that." Quinn laughed.

"She's the most amazing person I've ever met." Brittany smiled brightly. She looked over at her girlfriend who was laughing with Puck on the couch. "It might sound crazy but I think I could spend the rest of my life with her."

"That's big."

"Yeah." Brittany nodded. "But I love her."

Quinn smiled at her friend. "That's adorable."

"Britt!" Santana shouted from the couch. "Can you bring a couple beers when you come this way?"

Brittany laughed as she got two beers from the fridge. "Here, babe." She handed them to Santana and Puck.

"Thank you." Santana pulled Brittany down on her lap, kissing her cheek. "You're the best."

"I know." Brittany smiled.

"You two make me want to puke." Puck laughed.

"Shut up." Santana punched Puck in the arm.

"Oww." Puck whined. He punched her back, only much softer.

"Big baby." Santana laughed, hitting him again.

Brittany ran her hand through Santana's hair, kissing her temple. Santana closed her eyes at the touch and Puck took advantage of it, hitting her on the arm, harder.

"I'd move if I were you, Brittany. These two are like 8 year old boys." Quinn warned from the other side of the room.

Santana wrapped her arms tightly around Brittany's waist. "No, don't move. And I'm not 8, Q."

"Yeah, we're 12." Puck stuck his tongue out causing everyone to laugh.

The games started and got intense pretty fast. Puck and Santana were screaming at the TV. The good thing about Brittany being there was that she had a calming effect on Santana. The brunette didn't throw one beer bottle all day. It was a record for her.

As the night ended, Santana and Brittany were in a cab on their way to Brittany's apartment. The cab stopped in front of Brittany's building.

"Are you gonna come up?"

"I'd love to but it's getting late and 5 am is going to come really fast."

Brittany smiled. "Ok. Call me when you get home."

"I will." Santana pulled Brittany in for a soft kiss.

"Bye babe." Brittany jumped out of the cab and ran up to her building.

Santana smiled to herself as the cab drove off. She gave the driver her address and before she knew it, she was home. She changed and climbed into bed before calling Brittany. "Where did my remote go?" She said to herself as the phone rang.

"Did you check under the blankets?" Brittany laughed.

"I haven't gotten that far yet. Oh found it."

"I'm glad."

"Me too." Santana laughed. "There was no way I was going to watch The Nanny."

"Why was your TV on The Nanny?"

"Because you had to watch SpongeBob while we were getting ready this morning."

"Oh yeah." Brittany laughed. "Sorry."

"No worries."

"I had a really great weekend."

"Me too. We could have weekends like that all the time if you had a different job." Santana smacked her forehead. _Words come back, come back, come back._

"I know." Santana could hear the change in Brittany's mood.

"That came out totally wrong. I just meant it sucks you have to work nights and weekends. Our schedules conflict a lot."

"Yeah I know."

"Britt, I'm sorry. I keep saying the wrong thing."

"It's ok. It's just, well, most of my exes used that excuse when we broke up."

"That's the last thing I wanna do. I love you, Brittany. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make this work."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"A million times yes. I want you. I mean, I want to be with you. Not that I don't want you. I totally do."

"San, shut up." Brittany laughed. "I'm sorry I'm a bit crazy. You mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry. You won't. I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Good. Now you need to go to bed."

"I know." Santana laughed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, San. Love you."

"Love you too, B."

5 o'clock came way too soon for the brunette. She sighed and rolled out of bed. After showering and doing her hair, she checked her phone. She had a text from Brittany. _Good morning gorgeous! I hope you have a great day at work. I love you. B._ Santana smiled, tossing her phone on her bed. With a start like that, how could she not have a great day?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello again friends! Here is the newest update! I was going to break it into two parts but I left it one because I can lol. I think I'm most proud of this chapter so far. I've had the last half of this written for like a week lol. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. Reviews make me feel loved so please review :) lol**_

A couple months had gone by and things couldn't get better. Someone was finally hired at the club so Brittany wasn't working nearly as much anymore. This weekend was a big weekend for the couple. Santana was taking Brittany back to Ohio to meet her parents. Their flight left early Thursday afternoon. They landed a few hours later and took a cab to the Lopez house. Brittany squeezed Santana's hand in the car.

"You ok?" Santana questioned softly.

"Yeah." Brittany tried to smile but failed.

"Don't be nervous. They're going to love you."

"I hope so."

Santana kissed Brittany softly. "Don't worry, B. They will love you as much as I do. Probably even more."

The cab pulled up to the Lopez house. It was a pretty good sized 2 story house. Brittany was definitely impressed. Santana pulled Brittany out of the car and they got their bags. As they made their way up the sidewalk, Mrs. Lopez came running out the front door.

"Mija!" The elder Lopez wrapped her daughter in a tight hug. "You look thin. Have you been eating enough?"

"Yes, mami." Santana rolled her eyes.

"And you must be Brittany." Mrs. Lopez smiled at the blonde, letting go of her daughter.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Lopez." Brittany smiled.

"Please, call me Maria."

"Ok, Maria." Brittany was shocked when the older Latina hugged her tightly. Santana couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Come on inside." Maria let go of Brittany and led the girls inside. "Are you girls hungry? Dinner is almost ready."

"What are you making?" Santana asked, walking in the familiar house.

"Enchiladas."

"My favorite." Santana smiled.

"Why don't you go get settled and I'll call you when it's ready."

Santana nodded and took Brittany's hand, leading her through the house. She stopped outside her old bedroom door. "Now don't laugh. This was my high school self."

"I'll try not to." Brittany smiled.

Santana opened the door and smiled. She loved and missed this room. "You can put your stuff where ever."

Brittany dropped her bag by the dresser before taking a good look around the room. "You were a cheerleader?"

"Yeah. I was captain my junior and senior years. And we won four national championships."

"That's amazing."

"I loved it. It was my life back then."

"I always wondered what it would be like to date a cheerleader."

"We're a pain in the ass. Trust me." Santana laughed.

Brittany laughed and pulled Santana into a hug. "Your mom seems nice."

"She's crazy." Santana smiled. "I'm sure she'll ask you a million questions during dinner."

"Girls, dinner is ready!" Maria shouted up the stairs.

Santana gave Brittany a quick peck on the lips before pulling her downstairs. "It smells great, mami."

"I know." Maria smiled, serving the food.

"Where's papi?"

"Working late. He wasn't sure when he would be home."

"This is really good." Brittany stuffed more food in her mouth.

"Of course it is, dear." Maria smiled.

Brittany smiled. "Now I know where San learned to cook."

"I taught her everything she knows. So Brittany, how did you and Santana meet?"

Santana raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "We met at a bar actually." Brittany said, smiling. "I go there all the time then one night San showed up with Puck and some other friends. She would stare at me all night. She did that for weeks before she bought me a drink and talked to me. That night we talked until like 7 in the morning. We've pretty much been inseparable since."

"What took you so long, mija?"

"I don't know." Santana shrugged. "She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I guess I was scared."

Maria chuckled softly at her daughter. "You're just like your papi."

"I am not." Santana defended herself.

"It took that man 2 months to ask me out." Maria laughed.

"In San's defense, it only took her 7 weeks to officially ask me out." Brittany chimed in.

"Not helping, Britt." Santana crossed her arms over her chest causing her mother and Brittany to laugh.

"Sorry, San." Brittany leaned over and kissed the brunette's cheek.

Maria watched the interaction between the two girls and couldn't help but smile. Later that night, the girls were in Santana's room getting ready for bed.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Santana asked, changing into pajamas.

"I love your mom." Brittany laid in bed. "She's the best."

"Well she really likes you. When you were in the shower, she couldn't stop talking about you. I swear she talked about you more than I do." Santana laughed, laying next to Brittany.

"I'm glad." Brittany smiled.

The rest of the weekend went off without a hitch. Santana's dad came around and Brittany got him to smile and laugh which he hadn't done in a long time. Santana showed Brittany around her hometown before they left.

* * *

Time flew by over the next couple months. Santana and Brittany's six month anniversary landed on a Friday night. Brittany made sure to get the night off. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with her girlfriend. Santana was excited. She had somehow gotten reservations at one of the best restaurants in town. The pair was having a great time. Neither one had been this happy in a long time.

"I thought you looked familiar." Some random guy walked up to the table, talking to Brittany. He winked at her. "I'm a big fan."

"Thank you." Brittany smiled. "That's sweet of you."

"The way you move. It's—"

"Excuse me." Santana cut him off. She glared at him. "We were having dinner here. Can you move it along and stop drooling over my girlfriend?"

"Oh sorry." The man sulked away quickly.

"Santana, that guy is one of the best customers at the club."

"I'm your fucking girlfriend." Santana growled across the table. "I'm sorry if I don't want to hear some guy perv on you while we are having dinner."

Brittany rolled her eyes and they finished their meal. They took a cab back to Santana's place. Brittany dropped her purse on the table. She turned to face Santana, crossing her arms over her chest. "What the hell was that back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You snapped on the guy in the restaurant. And you've been acting all sorts of strange when it comes to work lately. What's going on?"

Santana knew this conversation would happen sooner or later. She didn't want it to happen tonight though. She just wanted to enjoy the night but now it wasn't going to happen. "I want you to quit."

"What?" Brittany was taken aback by Santana's statement.

"I want you to quit. I can't take people staring at you, touching you when you're nearly naked. I've tried being ok with this but I want to beat the hell out of every guy that looks at you."

"It's my job, Santana. I can't just quit. How am I supposed to pay my rent? Did you think about that?"

"Well how do you think I feel, Brittany? Have you put yourself in my shoes? Have you thought about me at all?"

"Of course I have. You're all I ever think about."

"Then how do you think I feel? Huh? Would you want a bunch of guys rubbing on me while I'm half naked?"

"I know it must be hard for you but I have no other options right now. I'm making good money."

"Do you like what you do? Do you enjoy it?"

"No but that's not the point."

"Are you happy?"

"At work? No but that's not the point."

"It's part of the point. If you're unhappy, why stay there?"

"Because I have no other choice!" Brittany threw her hands up in frustration, still pacing the floor.

"There's always a choice." Santana was rooted in her spot with her arms over her chest.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Pretty much since day 1."

"Then why even bother with me?"

"Because from the first time I saw you I knew there was something different about you. I wanted to see what it was. And along the way I fell in love with you. I really have tried to be ok with this but I can't do it anymore. It's driving me insane. I want you to quit."

"I'm not going to. And if you can't accept that, I guess it's over."

Santana stood there, Brittany's words sinking in. She dropped her head. "I want you to myself or not at all."

Both girls stared at each other, having delivered ultimatums. Brittany was the first to get tears in her eyes. "Well it was fun while it lasted." She grabbed her purse from the table. "Goodbye, Santana."

Brittany sighed and walked out the door, leaving Santana in tears. The brunette fell to the floor. She curled up in a ball and cried. _What did I just do?_ She suddenly felt completely empty and alone. It had been a long time since she last felt this way. Finally, she gathered up the strength to walk into her bedroom and change before falling on her bed. She looked at her phone but it only made her cry more. She traced her thumb over the image on the screen, Brittany's beautiful, smiling face.

At some point in the night, Santana fell asleep. She woke up and reached for the blonde before the crushing reality of the previous night hit her. She sighed as tears filled her eyes again. She didn't want to cry anymore. It took too much out of her. She grabbed her phone as it buzzed from the table. It was a text from Puck. _Have fun last night? ;)_

_ Not even close._

_ What happened?_

_ I think we broke up._

_ Me and Q are on our way._

Santana didn't want them to come but at the same time, she didn't want to be alone. Puck let himself in with his key and walked into Santana's bedroom with Quinn behind him.

"What happened, S?" Puck sat next to the brunette on the bed.

"I blew it."

"How?"

"We got in a fight about her job. We kinda blew up at each other. I told her I wanted her to quit."

"Oh that's not good."

"I know. But I don't know how much longer I could keep my mouth shut about it."

"I understand." Puck rubbed the smaller girl's back. "We can fix this."

"No, Puck. It's done. That's it."

"You can't just be done."

"I love her too much to keep lying to her."

Puck hugged his crying friend. "You need to tell her that you love her and you guys can work through this."

"How are we supposed to work through this? How can I be ok with drunk jerks touching her?" Santana cried into Puck's chest.

Quinn looked on in awe. She had never seen the brunette this way before. She had never seen Puck this caring before either. After a good hour and soaking Puck's shirt, Santana's sobs subsided. She still kept her arms around him.

"Do you need anything, San?" Puck questioned softly.

Santana shook her head. "I'm ok."

"You should probably eat something." Quinn noted.

"I agree." Puck nodded.

"I'm not hungry." Santana said.

"I don't care. You're going to eat. Quinn, can you get her something and some water?"

Quinn nodded and exited the room.

"Thanks for coming." Santana pulled away from Puck slightly.

"Don't worry about it." Puck shrugged. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Santana nodded. "I love you too." She latched onto Puck again.

Quinn walked in the room with a sandwich and a glass of water. Santana ate it, not realizing how hungry she was.

"Good girl." Puck laughed.

"Shut up." Santana smiled and pushed him.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"We'll figure something out. It's gonna be ok."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey friends! Sorry I took so long to update! I was gone all weekend without my laptop. I loved reading all your reviews! Please please please keep reviewing. It makes me feel so much better :) I hope you all enjoy this update. Let me know if you do or don't ;)_**

Quinn ended up leaving after a few hours. Puck decided to stay. He didn't want to leave Santana just yet. They were just watching bad TV and sitting in Santana's bed. "Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"Was I stupid? Should I have kept my mouth shut?"

"No. But maybe the way it came out was wrong. A calm discussion would have been better."

"I know. But it just came out. She was already pissed so a calm discussion wasn't going to happen."

"You never told me what actually happened."

"We were at dinner and some guy came up to the table. He was saying how he's a big fan of hers and some shit. I got pissed. I told him to fuck off. She wasn't happy."

"I would have done the same thing."

"You wanna know the worst thing?"

"What's that?"

"I was going to ask her to move in with me. I've been putting back some money for a couple months now. So last night was going to be the night I was gonna ask her."

"No shit?"

"For real."

"That's serious stuff."

"I know. But I love her." Santana looked out the window, a few tears falling again. She quickly wiped them away.

Puck put his arm around her. "I know you do. She loves you too. And you know that."

"But she's not willing to quit her job for me."

"If you were in her shoes, would you quit for her?"

"Yeah. I would do anything she asked me to do."

"San—"

"I'm tired. I think I'm gonna sleep."

"Ok. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I need to take my mind off this. What are we doing?"

"Basketball in the park."

"Cool. Call me tomorrow."

Puck kissed the top of Santana's head before leaving. He called Quinn to tell her he was running an errand before heading home. He quickly made his way to Brittany's club, praying she was working. Once he got inside, he went right to the bar. "Excuse me, is Brittany working tonight?"

"I'm pretty sure she is."

"Is there anyway I can talk to her?"

"Yeah hold on." The bartender talked to one of the security guards who then went in the back. A few minutes later, Brittany walked out.

"Puck," Brittany sighed, shaking her head. "I can't do this."

"Please. Just please talk to me. I'm not here to tell you you were stupid or anything like that. I just want to talk."

"Ok. Give me a few minutes to change."

Puck nodded and Brittany went backstage. She came back out after changing into her street clothes.

"Do you want to go somewhere to talk?"

"We can go to the diner around the corner. I could use a cup of coffee."

"Ok." Puck nodded. Brittany led him to the diner. They sat in a booth and ordered some coffee.

"This is where San and I had our first date." Brittany smiled at the memory. "We sat here talking for 4 hours that night."

"I've been over at her place all day. She's pretty upset."

"And you think I'm not?"

"I'm sure you are. But I don't know you as well as I know Santana. I've never seen her like this before."

"If you're just going to tell me how miserable she is to try to make me feel bad, I'm going to leave."

"That's not what I'm trying to do. I know how much you two love each other. I'd hate for this to break you guys up. You guys are great together. You're perfect for each other. You can't deny that."

"I know. That's what makes this so hard. I love her so much but I can't just quit my job at the drop of a hat. I've got bills to pay."

"I'm gonna call bullshit on that one."

"What?"

"I think there's something you're not telling me."

"I never told San this. But for the past month or so, I've been looking for a new job. I could tell my job was really taking its toll on her. She was too sweet to say anything. I wanted to surprise her when I got a new one."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm interviewing at a couple places next week."

"You need to tell her that. That is if you still want to be with her."

"I want nothing more. I love her. I miss her already."

"She misses you too. You should call her."

"I don't know what to say to her."

"Tell her you love her and you want to work things out."

"What if she says no?"

"She won't. Trust me."

"I just don't know." Brittany stared at her coffee cup.

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?"

"I've been burned too many times. I don't know if I can handle that."

"If you don't know it by now, you should. Santana is one of the most loveable, caring people I know. She loves you more than anything. She won't burn you."

"You're her best friend. How do I know you're not just saying that?"

"Well I'd like to think of you as a friend too and I know you and Quinn have gotten pretty close. I can see the hurt, the pain in your eyes. I want you both to be happy. I don't see that happening if you're not together."

"I don't either."

"Then call her."

"I have to get back to work."

Puck sighed as Brittany nearly ran out of the diner. He paid for the coffee and went home. He was surprised and thankful Quinn was waiting for him. He dropped on the couch and his head immediately fell in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, rubbing his back.

"These girls are breaking my heart."

"Is Santana ok?"

"I've never seen her like this before. I don't know what to do. I've talked to both of them but they are so depressed, they won't think about anything else."

"Maybe they just need some time."

"I need to fix this now. I'm tempted to tell San what Brittany told me and tell Brittany what San told me just to push them together and get the hell over this."

"What did they tell you?"

"San was going to ask Brittany to move in. And Brittany has been looking for a new job. She has interviews next week."

"And they didn't tell each other?"

"Nope." Puck sighed in frustration.

"I hate to say it but you have to let them figure this out themselves."

"I know. I don't want to but I will."

Puck picked Santana up late the next morning to go to the park. She was feeling a little better but she still missed the blonde like no other. The two met up with some other friends to play basketball. She was glad to have some physical contact to make her feel better.

Brittany decided to take a walk in the park to get some thinking done. She passed the basketball courts and stopped when she heard a familiar voice shouting expletives. She took a few steps closer and quietly watched.

Santana was guarding Puck when she caught a glimpse of blonde across the court. She froze. Puck accidentally knocked her to the ground. He quickly apologized and helped her up. Santana kept her eyes on Brittany, who now had a concerned look on her face. "I'll be right back." She walked in the direction Brittany was standing. She stopped about ten feet from the blonde. "Hi."

"Hi." Brittany smiled but it faded quickly.

"You look good."

"So do you."

"Britt, I miss you so much." Santana's eyes started to tear up.

"Please don't do this."

"Can we at least talk?" Santana nearly begged. "I want to see if we can work through this."

"I have to work tonight and tomorrow."

"Oh ok."

"Dinner on Tuesday?"  
"Come over to my place. I'll get Chinese."

Brittany nodded. "Ok. I should get going. I'm meeting my sister for lunch."

"Ok well have a good day. I'll see you Tuesday."

"Bye, San."

Brittany slowly walked away. Santana stood a moment before turning away and whispering, "I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey friends! With Christmas being, well, tomorrow, I wanted to give you a long update. Like ridiculously long lol. But it's also make up for the fact it might be a week or so before I can update again because of the holidays and work. I wanted to get a lot in here and I think I did. The end just kind of ended but I had to stop myself or I would have kept going on and on and on. Kinda like I am now lol. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas! And thanks to summerkid for your help again! Give me a present and review please!**_

Santana jumped at the sudden, loud knocking at her door. She slowly got off the couch, not sure if she should open it nor not. Against her better judgment, she opened the door. It was barely open before a rush of blonde nearly tackled her to the ground. Lips met her own with such passion and desire, she wasn't sure if she was still breathing.

"I was stupid," Brittany said, pulling back. She held Santana's face in her hands. "I'm so sorry. I love you and don't want to be away from you anymore."

Before Santana could respond, Brittany kissed her again. She pushed the brunette back onto the couch, crawling on top of her. Their lips met again, kisses full of lust and love. Santana grabbed the hem of Brittany's shirt, pulling it over her head.

Santana heard a loud beeping. She opened her eyes and, to her disappointment, was in her room alone. She sighed and climbed out of bed to get ready for work.

Santana was nervous. She hadn't been this nervous since her first date with Brittany. Puck assured her that everything was going to be fine, but she had this nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. _Is that why Brittany decided she wanted to go out instead of eat here? Is she going to tell me she never wants to see me again?_ The brunette nearly smacked herself to get those thoughts out of her head. She was rushing to the restaurant after getting held up at work. She checked her phone and prayed she wouldn't be late. The cab pulled up to the restaurant just as Brittany was walking inside. Taking a deep breath, Santana slid out of the cab and ran inside. "Hey Britt," she said softly, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey San," Brittany smiled.

The hostess came and motioned for the girls to follow her. The blonde grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her along. They ordered their drinks and food then sat in a comfortably awkward silence. Santana wasn't even sure that was possible.

Finally, Santana spoke up. "I've done a lot of thinking the past few days."

"So have I."

"I was being really selfish. I said things I shouldn't have."

"We both did. It wasn't something you did or something I did. We just didn't handle it the best way."

"I agree. But I think we should still talk about it if we are going to try to move past this. If that's what you want, of course."

"I do. I love you, Santana. I want to do whatever I can to make this better."

"I know your job is important to you. It was selfish of me to tell you to quit."

Brittany sighed, looking away. "No you weren't. But it's ok. We don't have to worry about that anymore."

"What?"

"I quit last night." Brittany slowly looked up, meeting Santana's confused stare.

"Why?"

"It was a lot of things." Brittany shrugged. "Some of it had to do with you. Some of it had to do with Mike being a total creep. I just got tired of it."

"I'm sorry, Britt." Santana reached across the table, grabbing the blonde's hand.

"It's ok. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"I'll do whatever I can to help." Santana offered a smile.

Brittany looked down, getting tears in her eyes. "There's something else."

"What is it?" Brittany was silent for a minute. "B, you can tell me."

"I'm probably going to have to move back with my parents for a while."

"What? Why?"

"I should have told you this a long time ago." Brittany sighed. "One of the main reasons I wouldn't quit the club was because of Mike. He owns the building I live in. He was hardly charging any rent as long as I worked for him. But now there's no way I can afford to stay there. I don't know what else I can do."

"Move in with me."

"I can't do that to you."

"Yes you can. I was going to ask you Friday night but that didn't work out. I have plenty of room. You don't have to answer now. But I really want you to think about it. I love you, B."

After dinner, they decided to go back to Santana's. They reached the hallway that led them to Santana's apartment and with each step they took to get to the desired location their other desires took hold of them. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand pulling her back to face her and grabbing her face pressing their lips together. With this Santana grabbed Brittany by the waist bringing their bodies flush against each other's and in turn pushing Brittany up against the wall.

"I'm sorry." Santana whispered in breaths through their kisses and Brittany shook her head at the declaration shushing her with her lips to the smaller girls.

"No." The blonde told her, pleaded with her. "I am." Brittany took the blame, pushing from against the wall forcing Santana's back against the opposite wall. Her lips moved from Santana's lips to her cheek, jaw, neck moving the fabric of her jacket and her shirt to expose the skin of her shoulder and kissing her there. Santana flung her head back letting it hit the wall and gasping out at the feeling of the blonde's lips and breath hitting her bare skin.

"Jesus." She breathed out bringing her hand to the back of Brittany's head as the girl continued her assault on her skin that is now humming from being touched by the blonde. She grabbed at the golden locks pulling her away and forcing Brittany to look at her and she grinned before crashing their lips together.

They stood like that for a few more minutes taking in each other as much as they can. Tasting one another as though it is the first and last time ever until Brittany finally pulled herself away. She rested her forehead against Santana's, their breath mixing together in the air and she put her hand against the wall by Santana's head. She grinned and looked at her hand as though it was the only thing holding her up right now because her knees had grown quite shaky.

The hand on the wall came to rest on the Latina's cheek and Santana leaned into the palm of Brittany's hand and smiled. Her thumb caressed the spot where tiny tears had travelled and she kissed right next to it making Santana's throat fumble a 'hmm' sound of content. The blonde's hand slid down the rest of her body until it found the comfort of the other girls hand and she gripped it, not too hard and not too loose, but with just enough firmness to show Santana that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Come on." Brittany whispered onto her lips, smirking as she moved further away pulling Santana by the hand to the door of her apartment.

Santana stepped in front of her door reaching for her keys that seemed to be lost in the depths of her coat pocket and she grunted at the seemingly easy task turned quite difficult. All the while on the search for her long lost keys, Brittany stood behind her with her arms wrapped around her waist kissing her neck and humming a song or some tune to something into the skin just below her ear.

With triumph she brought the keys into view and she could feel Brittany's lips curl into a smile against her skin. The blonde then reached for the keys, finding the exact one that would grant them access. Santana watched as the girl skillfully placed the key into the hole and opened the door with such ease. With the door now open and nothing else in their way, Santana turned to face Brittany whose smile was not lost in the barely lit room.

The dark haired girl reached blindly down for the blonde's hand, linking their pinkies together and with her other hand grabbing Brittany by her shirt. Brittany giggled as Santana pulled her body against her own allowing their bodies to crash together and letting her clenched hand around the fabric of her shirt to loosen and palm the blonde's chest. Brittany took the opportunity to kick her back leg to close the door and the bang of it closing was almost inaudible compared to the beating of their racing hearts that echoed in their ears.

They stood there in the living room in one another's arms staring at each other, breathing heavy and standing still. Brittany looked down at their empty hands and she watched as her own took Santana's, lifting it up to their eyes and intertwined their fingers. She turned their clasped hands around in front of them as if inspecting them and she let out a small smile and a tiny chuckle. As if really taking notice how perfect their hands fit together. She turned their hands so that the back of Santana's was facing hers and she kissed it softly all the while staring into the Latina's dark brown eyes.

Santana moved their hands out of the way and pushed her lips to Brittany's who took the action as if she were waiting for it the whole time. The blonde's hand unclasped theirs and she brought it up to Santana's cheek cupping her face as though to ensure that this kiss was not going to break anytime soon. Their gasps and moans held throaty sounds of tears being held back, happy tears. Tears of comfort, of joy, of passion and of emotions that they aren't even sure have names but are sure can be categorized as love.

The smaller girl placed her hands onto the taller girl's hips pulling them against her body and pushing her chest against the blonde's body. This was not a time for space; this was not a time for lines to be drawn. This was a time to step over those lines and erase them if possible. The kissing got more frantic and more needy and Santana's hands moved to meet each other around the girl's lower back until her arms were fully encircling the blonde.

She moved to pull the girl with her, where she had no idea, but she knew that she wanted to head somewhere other than the front of the door to her apartment. The blonde girl willingly allowed her to take her blindly further into the apartment the uncertainty of it all just as arousing as the whole situation. In a way it was the undertone of the situation. The unknown, and them allowing the other to take them into something they were not aware existed.

"I love you." Brittany moaned out as Santana's lips left hers to place wet random kisses along her neck and shoulder trying desperately to move the clothing out of her way. Jackets had long since been removed and tossed to the side to be forgotten just like their insecurities. Santana smiled at this small but meaningful statement and hummed onto the blonde's skin creating goose bumps along her travels.

"I love you more." Santana told her with such confidence that the blonde girl didn't even think to question her even though she was pretty sure her heart begged to differ. Brittany yelped when Santana crouched down slightly and picked her up making her have to wrap her legs around Santana's body.

She giggled in between kisses as the smaller girl carried her a little further into the apartment. Santana's lips curled up into a smile happy that she could still surprise the blonde dancer in her arms. Brittany placed a hand back onto a counter top when she felt her butt hit a surface. She pulled back to look at Santana and then over her shoulder to see where the dark haired girl had placed her. The table was covered with books and notebooks and pens and pencils and Brittany opened her mouth to protest but grinned when Santana stepped to the side and with one quick swipe knocked every single thing on to the floor.

She pushed Brittany further on to the table and the blonde helped a little scooting further back. Her heels on the edge of the table let her in on the fact that Santana had no plans in waiting for the bedroom but at this point she didn't really care and allowed herself to be taken here and now.

"I want you." Santana told her in a low raspy voice as she crawled onto the table and the way she moved made Brittany lower her own back to the table without having to be guided. She didn't stop crawling onto the table until she was hovering over Brittany's body leaning her face down to the blonde's, their lips just barely touching. "You make me happy." She said, lightly placing a kiss to her lips. Brittany's voice cracked but nothing came out. "You make me feel." Santana whispered bringing her hand to the blonde's face, tracing her cheeks, and chin and lips with her fingers. She grinned as her fingers moved down her chin to her chest and Brittany's body moved up to feel her touch her. "I want to make you scream." She said into her ear kissing the skin right below eliciting a throaty moan from the blonde.

Her lips found Brittany's in an instant and the blonde's hands grabbed the bottom of Santana's shirt lifting it over her head and tossing it to the side. Santana pulled Brittany up and took her shirt off just as easy, letting it fall gracefully from her fingers on to the floor by the table. Their kisses slowed down, and their hands found new skin to touch and explore for a few minutes. Santana's hands expertly wrapped around Brittany's torso finding the clasps of her bra and she unhooked it in one short pulling it off of her.

Her eyes grew wide as she remembered how much she needed this girl before her right now. Her natural reaction to this was to press her body against Brittany's once again forcing the girl to her back on the table.

With Santana's body fully on hers, Brittany's took this opportunity to remove the bra of the girl on top of her. After a few seconds of wrestling with the clasp she got it undone and Santana groaned in relief at the prospect of having their naked torsos completely against one another's. She sat up and all but tore the garment off of her smirking as the sound of the metal piece on the clasp hit something hard on the floor by the refrigerator.

Their lips found each other again and Santana moaned deeply into Brittany's mouth as the blonde's hand cupped her breast, giving it a squeeze. Her lower body was moving and grinding against Brittany's for some sort of friction because she really didn't want to pull away from her. Brittany wrapped one of her long legs around one of Santana's to pull their bodies as close as possible and to create less space between them.

Santana felt the hand on her breast leave and the skin below it could feel the hand traveling lower and she anticipated to be touched there. She felt the hand being joined by another and then sounds of buttons and a zipper being undone and she could feel the hand fumbling with the jeans.

"Pull them off." Brittany whined trying to shimmy out of her pants but in the position she was in she was finding it difficult.

Without having to be told twice Santana slid quickly down her body grabbing at the offending article of clothing pulling them off, throwing them over her head so they hit the wall. Brittany giggled as she lifted herself up, hooking her thumbs into her panties. Santana watched her carefully as Brittany removed her panties and in turn began to get to work on her own pants, letting them come to her ankles and stepping out of them. Brittany sat up on the table after taking off her panties and grabbed at Santana's last piece of clothing helping the smaller girl remove them.

There was no silence anymore. Their racing hearts, heavy breathing and moaning of need and want were like a subwoofer at a club. Brittany threw her arm out pulling Santana into her by the neck and pushing her lips to the tan girls sucking on her lower lip. Santana's hands found the taller girls thighs squeezing and grabbing as though making positive this was not a dream.

The Latina's lips tore from the blonde's making a trail of kisses around her face, to her neck and down her chest taking time with each breast. Brittany's hands rested on Santana's shoulders as the smaller girl staked her claim all over her body. The kisses got lower and with each perfectly placed one, Brittany's breath caught in the back of her throat in anticipation. Santana crouched down kissing the inside of Brittany's thighs, slowly making her way to that spot of victory. Right before she reached her destination she looked up with a grin to Brittany whose eyes were fixed on her and her lower lip was tucked between her teeth.

"I love you." Santana whispered before she made contact.

Brittany's head flew back and her moan almost sounded like a whine. She had been waiting for this moment since they walked out of the restaurant and since they decided to come back here and even since after the first time Santana had done this to her. Her hand went to the back of the Latina's head feeling her tasting her and feeling her hard at work to please her.  
"Ohh." Brittany gasped when a certain nerve was hit and her eyes closed tight.

She took in a deep breath that felt like the first breath she had taken so far tonight. Her hips bucked up towards Santana's face and she tried her best to be still and let the girl between her legs do her work but she just wanted her, more and more of her and never wanted this feeling to end.

Her body told her to lie down and ride this out but her heart was telling her to stay put and watch the dark haired girl love her. Listening to the latter, Brittany opened her eyes and looked down at Santana whose motions had become intricate and well placed. Those brown eyes were staring back at her and told the blonde that they had been watching her the whole time. If eyes could smile, Santana's eyes would most definitely be smiling right now.

"Come here." Brittany breathed out trying to pull Santana back up to her.

Reluctantly she listened and pulled her mouth away standing in between Brittany's legs which were still perched up onto the tabletop. As if right on cue the blonde pulled their faces together and pressed her lips to Santana's, tasting herself and her girlfriend in one kiss. Santana's hand went to her arm and Brittany hummed disapproval grabbing her wrist. They smiled into the kisses and Santana allowed the blonde to guide her hand to the desired location, a spot she had previously been paying meticulous attention to.

Brittany pulled away, brown eyes stuck onto blues that were staring even deeper back. Those blue eyes widened and the pupils nearly took away all of the color as Brittany brought Santana's fingers into her body. Santana's jaw dropped open at the ease in which her fingers glided in and her own lower body went numb for a moment, taking in how much Brittany's body was calling her for more.

The blonde girl's mouth hung open as well small wisps of air tumbling out and small groans from her throat snuck out as well. The helping hand that had brought Santana to where she was now, inside of Brittany, was now gliding up the Latina's toned arm as it slowly starts to work the buildup she had previously done. The blonde's hand wrapped around Santana's neck and their foreheads pressed together breathing hard into each other's mouths and every so often placing a needed kiss on the other.

Brittany's other hand was perfectly placed behind her, keeping her sitting up and keeping her steady as Santana's free arm wrapped around her waist to also keep her in place. They moved together soft and slow until the need became too much and Brittany was finding it difficult to control her body from pushing for more and more of Santana.

"More." She told her and Santana grunted as she readjusts herself slightly pushing closer against the tabletop thus closer to Brittany. As she got closer, Brittany's forehead slipped from hers and her chin found Santana's shoulder and she dug into the skin there as she got closer. "Mmm San." Brittany whined before placing a quick soft kiss to her shoulder, tasting the sweat which had never tasted as sweet.

Motions gained speed and she's going deeper than she ever thought she ever could and pretty soon the table beneath them started moving, almost moving them apart. Santana grinned and let out a small chuckle because she was not letting this stupid table get the best of her right now. With one swift and very strong thrust along with a long stride, she pushed the table against the wall. Hitting the wall allowed her to hit something deep inside of Brittany making her yell out her name in pleasure and the sound carried out like the most beautiful note ever sung.

The burning in her forearm had long since become just a small inconvenience. She was not giving in to this small pain in her own body until she released the bigger scorching pain inside of Brittany's. Brittany's teeth bit into the skin at the base of her neck making Santana yelp but it felt so good, she didn't want it to stop. Same went for the nails that had been scratching up and down the skin of her back over and over again. With the aid of her hip against the back of her hand her body thrust against it a few more times sending Brittany into a spiral. Her head flew back, hands gripped Santana's shoulder pulling her closer and her thighs tightened almost crushing the other girl's hand.

"Uhhh Santana." The blonde girl cried and though her mouth was open with all of these gasps, and moans and the name of the girl making her body do this she crashed their lips together. Wanting Santana to taste her name on Brittany's lips, wanting her to taste everything she was feeling right now.

Again, her head was telling her to lie down and pull this girl on top of her and rest but everything else was telling her to do no such thing. Before the final waves of her orgasm could render her immobile, she pushed herself up from the table her body pressed against Santana's, forcing the smaller girl back.

The back of Santana's legs tell her they had hit a road block and will no longer be moving backwards which Brittany took full advantage of. It's Santana's turn. She reached her hands to the sides of Santana's hips and felt the back of the couch behind her. Her lips moved from the Latina's and traveled their way down her neck down her chest until she was kneeling down in front of Santana. Her blue eyes glanced up to meet those brown eyes that looked completely caught off guard but lustful. She lifted one of Santana's legs to rest on her shoulder kissing the inside of her thigh.

"Christ." Santana mumbled through her lips she had tightened into a fine line waiting for this feeling. Brittany's mouth worked expertly over her most sensitive spot and her hands reached back to the couch.

One of Brittany's hands reached up over her chest and reached to her shoulder as though to keep her steady. Santana brought her hand to Brittany's, guiding her to cup her breast and with her hand over the blonde's squeezed it. Everything going on caused her body to react and her hips bucked up into Brittany who hummed onto the skin shooting tingles to nerves there.

Her airy gasps and groans into the seemingly quiet apartment told the blonde that she was most definitely enjoying herself and picked up speed with her tongue. Santana pulled at the blonde's hand from her breast and leaned down to kiss her fingers and suck on one causing Brittany to moan into her. She felt the blonde shift her stance, grinning to herself that even though Brittany was focusing on her arousal she can still make her feel herself.

"I want you inside of me." Santana announced as her hips moved wildly, apparently having no control over her body right now. Normally she'd feel embarrassed about such a declaration but she didn't because she knew that Brittany wanted the same. Brittany's hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked for her to come down to her level, to the floor.  
Santana all but fell to the floor, letting Brittany remove her lips from between her legs. The blonde turned them over so Santana's back was carefully placed onto the floor their lips meeting instantly. Brittany's hand traveled the length of her thigh, letting her knee move between them only to move them more apart and give her more room to work with. Santana obliged and spread her legs wider than probably necessary which garnered a small chuckle from Brittany but it was short lived.

Without hesitation, Brittany's fingers began their work and Santana found herself once again on the edge. Brittany inside of her thrusting short and then deep making her hands squeeze at any skin available to her as if pleading for more and more. Her lips found the blonde's ear as she pulled her closer and her panting became the fuel for Brittany's motions to become faster and more powerful.

Everything became numb except for the feeling of Brittany inside of her and Santana's body finally gave in. Her legs tightened and then shook, she pulled her lips from the blonde's ear and pressed their foreheads together watching Brittany watch her. Her arm wrapped around Brittany's neck because the blonde made her feel stable to fall right now as she continued slower thrusting motions.

"Brittany." Santana whimpered out through all of the heavy breathing and moans. Brittany smiled and if eyes could smile Brittany's would be smiling right now.

Naked bodies pressed together on the floor. Brittany smiled brightly as she kissed Santana's forehead. "You're amazing. I love you."

"I love you." Santana pulled the blanket from the back of the couch down onto them. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

Laying in comfortable silence, their breathing finally returning to normal. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Puck burst into the apartment, shouting happily. "Lopez! What the hell? Why are the lights off?" He hit the light switch and saw the girls on the floor. "Whoa!"

"Puck! What the fuck?" Santana shouted. She sat up; wrapping the blanket tighter around her chest and Brittany scooted behind her.

Puck smirked. "That's what I'm talking about, Lopez!"

"What the hell do you want?"

"I was gonna see if you wanted to go to the game with me and the guys. But I can see you're busy."

"Yeah, we are."

"Do you want some company?" He smirked, devilishly.

"Are you seriously asking me that? Get out."

"Come on!"

"Get the fuck out! Jesus!"

Puck put his hands up and, with a smile on his face, left the apartment. Santana sighed and rubbed her temple. Brittany giggled and kissed the brunette's back. "At least we weren't in the middle of it when he came in."

"I suppose." Santana chuckled.

"So do you want to help me start packing tomorrow?"

Santana whipped her head around. She looked confused then surprised. "Packing?"

"I have to start packing if I'm going to move in." Brittany smiled sweetly.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Brittany smiled, nodding. "I've missed you and don't want to be away from you ever again."

"Of course I'll help you." Santana kissed Brittany softly.

Brittany hugged Santana from behind and smiled. "Oh my."

"What?"

"I scratched the hell out of your back." Brittany traced her finger over one of the scratches.

"It's all good." Santana smiled.

"You like that?" Brittany quirked an eyebrow.

"I didn't hate it."

"I'll have to remember that." Brittany smirked.

"This floor is starting to get uncomfortable. Let's go lay down."

Brittany smiled as Santana pulled her up from the floor. The blanket wrapped around both of them. Santana dropped the blanket as soon as she walked into her room. She grabbed a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. Brittany dug through the drawer and found something to wear.

"I'm definitely going to have to bring my dresser. But what are we going to do about closet space?" Brittany laughed, climbing into bed.

"I'll have to go through my clothes and get rid of some of them."

"Your jerseys?"

"Hell no." Santana laughed. She scooted closer to Brittany. "I love you, babe. But not that much."

"Thanks for being honest." Brittany laughed.

"Always." Santana smiled and kissed Brittany softly.

"You need to sleep. You have to work in the morning."

"I'm going to take a half day. I'll work in the morning and leave at lunch so we can start packing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's no problem."

"I love you."

"I know." Santana smiled. She pulled Brittany close to her. "I love you too."

Santana fell asleep shortly after with Brittany holding her tightly. It seemed like 5 minutes later, the alarm clock went off. Santana groaned and hit it. She rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It is 5 already?" Brittany mumbled into the pillow.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep, babe." Santana yawned.

"Mmkay."

Santana smiled and headed to the bathroom to get ready. By the time she finished getting ready it was a little after 7. She sat on the edge of Brittany's side of the bed and smiled at the blonde. "Britt, wake up babe."

"Hmm?" Brittany rolled over and looked up at Santana.

"I'm heading off to work now. You can stay here until I get back if you want."

"Ok." Brittany sleepily smiled.

"You're adorable." Santana kissed Brittany's forehead. "I'll see you in a few hours."

A little after noon, Santana sighed as she walked into the apartment. But as soon as she saw Brittany, she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey San!" Brittany jumped up and hugged the brunette, kissing her softly.

"I could definitely get used to this." Santana smiled.

"How was your day?"

"Well one of our PR girls got fired then we got this huge new contract. So it was pretty crazy."

"That sucks. But I know you can totally handle it. You're amazing."

"I'm gonna try."

After some begging and threatening from her sister, Brittany was taking Santana to dinner so they could finally meet. It wasn't that Brittany didn't want them to meet, it was just she wasn't sure if her sister had completely forgiven the brunette for the pain she had caused. So she was nervous to say the least. Santana, on the other hand, was calm for once. She figured she'd get a stern talk, but she deserved it.

Brittany and Santana arrived at the restaurant first. They were seated at their table and Brittany held onto Santana's hand tightly.

"Britt, babe, I'd really like the use of my hand after tonight," Santana smirked.

"Oh sorry," Brittany blushed slightly and loosened her grip.

"It's just your sister. Why are you so freaked out?"

"Because she's crazy."

"What?"

"Nothing." Brittany looked away, trying to find her sister.

Seconds later, a blonde girl, a few years younger than Brittany, headed toward the table. "Brittany!"

"Brooklyn!" Brittany jumped up from the table to hug her sister. Santana stood up and smiled. "Brook, I want you to meet Santana. San, this is Brooklyn."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Santana smiled, extending her hand.

Brooklyn glared at the brunette for a second before reeling back and slapping her, hard, across the face.

"Brook! What the hell?" Brittany stepped between the girls, protectively. She knew both of their tempers.

"It's ok, Britt. I deserved that." Santana rubbed her cheek tenderly. She looked at Brooklyn. "What else ya got for me?"

"Can we at least calmly sit down and talk? People are staring." Brittany whispered, somewhat afraid of what might happen.

"Of course, B." Santana smiled and sat down.

Brooklyn eyed Santana before and as she sat down. "I don't trust you, nor do I like you."

"I know I messed up but I'm working on making it up to Brittany and I'd like you to see how much she means to me."

Brooklyn looked from Santana to Brittany and back and forth a few times before sighing. "Britt is my big sister. She means everything to me. Do you have a sister?"

"No I don't."

"Then you don't know how it feels to have the person you love more than anything else break down in your arms. I almost wanted to kill you but I knew that would upset Brittany a lot more."

"You have every right to hate me. Hell, I even hate myself. But I love Brittany more than anything else in my life. I'm not letting her go again."

"Britt said you were a smooth talker." Brooklyn crossed her arms over her chest. "It makes me not trust you even more. I think you're a player and a slut. And Brittany fell into your trap."

"Ok, Brook. This is getting out of control." Brittany leaned on her forearms on the table. "I can't sit back and listen to you talk to Santana like this."

"Its fine, Britt." Santana sighed, rubbing Brittany's thigh softly. "Let her talk."

Brittany shook her head, visibly upset. Santana kissed the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Britt." Brooklyn uncrossed her arms and looked guilty. "I love you and don't like when you're upset. I'm just trying to protect you."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Santana nearly growled across the table. "I got into I don't know how many fights trying to protect her. I fucked up. I know I did. You don't have to keep reminding me. I love Brittany. I'm not going to hurt her. And I know you don't know me, so you have no reason to believe anything I'm telling you, but I have no reason to lie to you. I'm not a player. I'm not a slut either. Not anymore anyway. I was in high school but that was a long time ago. Anyway, I'm done sitting here listening to you bash me. I don't have to prove myself to you. If you don't like me, you don't. The only thing that matters is how Brittany feels. Britt, I'm sorry but I can't be here anymore. I'll see you at home."

"Ok." Brittany nodded. Santana kissed the blonde softly before quickly leaving the table.

"Britt, I'm sorry." Brooklyn hung her head in shame.

"You were way out of line." Brittany spoke softly, afraid of bursting into tears. "I love you, Brook. But Santana has been nothing but amazing to me. The fight we had wasn't her fault. We were both to blame. She put up with my job for 6 months with no complaints. It tore her up inside. Do you know she nearly ripped a guy's head off for touching me?"

"I had no idea."

"She loves me more than anyone ever has. And she's not a player or a slut. We were upfront with each other from the beginning. She really does love me."

"I've seen you hurt too many times. I don't want to see that happen again."

"I really don't see that happening. I quit my job. I'm moving in with her. I've met her parents. I'm thinking about taking her to meet mom and dad in a couple weeks. Things couldn't be more perfect."

"I guess I didn't realize how serious you were. Honestly, I'm sorry. I was an ass."

"Yeah you were. But I get where you're coming from. You know, you and Santana are more alike than you know."

"I highly doubt that."

"You are. You're both loveable as ever but when you get pissed off, watch out. After you slapped her, I know it took everything she had not to hit you back. She did that for me. And probably because she didn't want to hurt you. She wanted, still wants, you to like her."

"Let me know when you take her to mom and dad's. I'll come and apologize and get to know her."

"That means a lot. Thank you, Brook."

"Anything for my big sis."

Brittany got Santana some food on her way out. She made her way home, hoping Santana was ok. When she finally got home, Santana was sitting on the floor, in front of the coffee table, doing some work.

"Hey San."

"Hey Britt." Santana smiled at the blonde before turning back to her work.

Brittany sat behind the Latina, kissing her head. "I brought you some food."

"Thanks." Santana let her head fall back onto Brittany's lap. "I'm really sorry about leaving like that."

"It's ok. I don't blame you. I told her she was out of line. She's sorry about what she said."

"Do you think she's right?"

"About what?"

"Nothing. I'm just being irrational."

"Tell me."

"I think I am a player. Or at least was."

"You're not. Brooklyn was just trying to hurt you. That's her best defense."

"I figured her hand was." Santana chuckled, rubbing her cheek.

"Are you ok?" Brittany placed her hand over Santana's.

"Yeah. It still stings a little but I'm ok."

"I can't believe she hit you. I thought she was ok."

"It surprised me too."

"Thank you for not hitting her back."

"Every instinct I had told me to. But I knew it would upset you even more."

"I felt you flinch. But it still means a lot that you have control."

"Well I love you. I'll do anything to make you happy."

"Listen to you." Brittany smiled. She kissed Santana's forehead. "Do you have a lot of work to do?"

"Kinda." Santana lifted her head and looked at the pile in front of her. "With this new contract and being a person short, all the work is being thrown at me."

"I'm sorry. Want me to bring your food?"

"That would be great."

Brittany jumped off the couch and heated up the food she brought home. She put it on the table next to Santana. "Here you go."

"Thanks, babe."

"No problem."

Brittany ended up falling asleep on the couch while Santana was still working. "Britt." Santana said softly, brushing hair back from the blonde's face.

"Hmm?" Brittany slowly opened her eyes.

"Why don't you go to bed? It's getting late."

Brittany stretched and sat up. "Are you coming?"

"In a little bit. I have some more to do here."

"It's after midnight. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be in soon."

"Ok." Brittany kissed the brunette before getting up and going to bed.

After a few more hours of work, Santana finally went to bed. Brittany curled up next to her as soon as she was in bed. When the alarm went off at 5, Brittany heard it before Santana. She kissed the brunette's neck, trying to wake her up.

"It's too early." Santana mumbled.

"I know babe. But you have to get up."

"Fine." Santana grumbled as she got up and then all the way into the bathroom.

Brittany chuckled slightly. She sat up in bed, turning on the TV. When Santana finally emerged from the bathroom, Brittany smiled at her. "What time did you get to bed?"

"I don't know. Like 2 or 3." Santana thumbed through her closet.

"You need more sleep."

"I know." Santana sighed.

Brittany climbed out of bed and walked up behind Santana. She wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist. She kissed her bare shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana relaxed in the blonde's arms. She let her head fall back onto Brittany's shoulder. "I'm probably going to have to stay late tonight. Or bring it home with me."

"Ok. I'm probably going to start bringing some of my clothes over."

"Ok." Santana nodded. She turned around in the blonde's arms. She pulled Brittany's face to her own, lips meeting furiously. Hands tangled in hair, tongues dueled for dominance. Time seemed to stop. Santana pulled away and rested her forehead against Brittany's, smiling. "You always make me feel better."

"Good." Brittany smiled. She kissed Santana's forehead. "Finish getting ready. I'll make breakfast."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey guys! Here is the latest chapter! Sadly this story is coming to an end. This is chapter 16 and the last chapter will be 20 with an epilogue. So I really like the last part of this chapter. I laughed the entire time writing and hopefully you all like it too! I hope you like it all actually! And I know Brittany's new job is used a lot but I really like it and think it fits her perfectly. But anyway. Enjoy and review please!_**

It only took a few days to get Brittany's stuff all moved in with the help of Puck, Quinn, and some of Santana's other friends. Brittany would unpack while Santana was at work. Late nights were becoming an every day thing since Santana's company got the new contract. Brittany didn't mind much. It gave her more time to wander around and look for a new job.

Brittany walked back to her apartment with the biggest smile on her face. She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Santana's number.

"Hello," Santana sighed, answering the phone.

"Hey babe," Brittany smiled. "Are you busy?"

"I got a minute. What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you could come home early tonight. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I wanna tell you in person."

"Can't you tell me now?"

"Nope."

"Ok, ok. I'll see what I can do."

"You're the best."

"I know." Santana laughed. "But I better get back to work."

"Ok babe. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too."

Brittany finally finished getting all of her stuff unpacked. She sat on the couch and smiled at herself. She flipped through the channels on TV and couldn't stop smiling. She anxiously waited for Santana to get home. Finally she heard the keys in the door. She jumped off the couch and ran toward the door. Santana opened the door looking tense and tired.

"I'm so glad you're home," Brittany smiled, throwing her arms around the Latina's neck. She felt the girl relax in her arms.

"Me too." Santana smiled.

"So I can't wait any longer. I have something to tell you."

"What's up?" Santana pulled back slightly, looking Brittany in the eye.

"I found a job today!"

"That's amazing!" Santana beamed. She dropped her stuff and picked the blonde up, spinning her around. "What is it?"

"It's at a dance school. I'll be teaching kids how to dance. And the owner is a choreographer on Broadway so it could end up turning into something big." Brittany smiled brightly.

"That's great, B." Santana kissed Brittany softly. "Let's celebrate. I'm taking you to dinner."

"Can we call Quinn and Puck too?"

"Anything you want. Any special place you want to go?"

"You pick."

Santana smiled. "Ok. Get ready and I'll call Puck."

"What should I wear?"

"Anything." Santana picked her stuff up and put it on the table. She called Puck and told him to meet them in an hour. She got changed and in an hour the pair was at the restaurant waiting on Puck and Quinn.

"You look hot tonight." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear, causing the girl to blush. She kissed her cheek. "You're so cute."

"I hate that you can still do that to me." Santana shook her head.

"Well I love it."

"You would." Santana laughed, sliding her arm around Brittany's waist. "Where the hell are those two?"

"Be patient. I'm sure they're on their way."

"Hey Lopez!" Puck smiled, walking in with Quinn.

"Took you long enough." Santana rolled her eyes.

"We're glad you guys could make it." Brittany smiled.

"What's the occasion?" Puck asked Brittany.

"My Brittany got an awesome job today." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand.

"Are you a hooker now?" Puck laughed.

Santana glared at him. "No, she's not." She growled across the table.

"I'm actually teaching at a dance studio." Brittany smiled.

"That's awesome." Quinn smiled. "Will you be teaching kids?"

"Yeah. They told me anywhere from age 5 to 18."

"What kind of dance?"

"Ballet to the younger ones. Hip Hop to the older ones."

"That sounds like so much fun."

"I'm really excited."

"Question." Puck spoke up. "Do the people that hired you know you were a stripper?"

"No. That didn't come up."

"Do you have to bring that up every time we're all together?" Santana crossed her arms over her chest. "It's getting old."

"I'm just saying I don't know if I would want some stripper teaching my kid how to dance."

"That's incredibly rude, Noah." Quinn looked over at her boyfriend. "What's your problem?"

"I'd like to know that too." Santana glared at him.

Puck just shrugged. "Nothing. I was just saying."

Dinner continued with small conversations but the happy tone it started with was gone. Brittany was unusually quiet. This didn't go unnoticed by Santana. She watched her blonde closely throughout the rest of dinner. Once they were home, Santana hugged Brittany tightly.

"What's wrong, babe?" Santana spoke softly onto Brittany's neck. "You barely said anything at dinner."

"It's nothing." Brittany shrugged.

"It was Puck, wasn't it? Don't listen to anything he says. He's just an ass."

"I know. I don't know why it bothered me."

"Forget him. You're going to be great. Those kids will love you. Then you're going to be on Broadway and kill it."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Santana kissed the blonde softly.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Do you want to come to my parents' house next weekend?"

"Sure. It's about time I get to meet the parents." Santana smiled.

"They are excited to meet you. They keep asking when I'm going to bring you over."

"Well my mom keeps bugging me about bringing you back. She really likes you."

Brittany laughed. "I miss them."

The next weekend came quickly. Santana was glad to get out of the city and away from work for a couple days. It was late morning when she and Brittany hopped on the bus to Bridgeport. It was a short drive, about an hour and a half. Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder and took a nap. Santana stared out the window, thinking about a lot of things. She smiled at the blonde and looked back out the window.

"Britt," Santana said softly. "Wake up. We're almost there."

Brittany stretched and yawned. "Have you ever been to Bridgeport?"

"Can't say I have."

"You'll love it. I'll show you around."

"I can't wait." Santana smiled.

The bus stopped at the station and everyone exited. The girls grabbed their bags.

"I hope you don't mind walking. It's not that far."

"That's fine."

Brittany took Santana's hand and led her a few blocks to her parents' house. Santana stared at the beautiful house as they walked up. Two story. White. Picket fence. Flowers decorating the front yard. Brittany opened the door, pulling Santana inside.

"Mom, dad, I'm home." Brittany shouted.

"Brittany?" Mrs. Pierce said, running in from the kitchen. She hugged her daughter tightly. "You need to come around more often. I feel like I never see you anymore."

"I know." Brittany pulled away and smiled. "Mom, I want you to meet someone. This is Santana."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Pierce." Santana smiled, extending her hand.

"We've heard so much about you." Mrs. Pierce said, shaking the Latina's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Brittany talks about you all the time, you know?"

"Mom!" Brittany whined.

"What?" Mrs. Pierce smiled. "It's true."

Santana laughed and Brittany glared at her. "Why are you laughing?"

"My mom did the same thing to me and you laughed." Santana reminded her.

"Whatever."

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"Brooklyn should be on her way soon." Mrs. Pierce smiled. "It's been a long time since the two of you have been here together."

Santana eyed Brittany suspiciously. Brittany noticed but pretended she didn't. "Awesome." Brittany smiled. "We're going to get settled in upstairs then I'm taking San on a tour of the city."

"That sounds like fun. Don't be late for dinner."

"We won't." Brittany took Santana's hand and took her upstairs.

"Brooklyn is going to be here?" Santana dropped her bag on Brittany's floor. Brittany nodded. "Did you know? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to come. I was afraid you'd bail if you knew she was coming."

"If she hits me again—"

"She won't. She is going to be nice and apologize." Santana sighed and Brittany hugged her tightly. "Come on. Let me show you around town."

"If you insist."

"I do. Now come on." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her downstairs. "Mom, we're leaving. We'll be back soon."

"Ok. Have fun." Mrs. Pierce smiled.

Brittany showed Santana all Bridgeport had to offer. The brunette had to admit it was a beautiful city. As the sun started to set, Brittany figured it was time to go home. They walked in and Santana saw Brooklyn sitting on the couch. She gripped Brittany's hand tighter. Brooklyn got up slowly and walked over to the couple.

"Hey Britt, Santana." Brooklyn smiled softly.

"Hey Brook." Brittany smiled.

"Hi." Santana said, avoiding eye contact.

"Santana, can I talk to you for a second?"

Santana looked at Brittany who smiled at her. "Sure."

Brooklyn went outside and Santana followed. "I wanted to apologize to you. The way I acted that night was stupid. I couldn't see past Brittany crying in my arms. I wanted to hurt you for hurting her. But now I see how truly happy you make her. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Santana smiled softly. "I understand you wanting to protect Brittany. But I promise I won't ever hurt her again. I love her."

"I know you do. And so do I. I hope we can start over and be friends."

"Sure. I'd like that."

Brooklyn held her hand out which Santana took. They smiled at each other. "We should get back inside. Mom will get mad if we're late for dinner."

The two walked back inside. Brittany waited patiently by the stairs. She smiled at Santana brightly. "Everything good?"

"Everything's good." Santana smiled.

"Good." Brittany kissed the brunette quickly. "I'm glad."

"Girls, dinner is ready." Mrs. Pierce announced.

Brittany took Santana's hand and led her into the dining room. They sat on one side of the table across from Brooklyn. Brittany's parents were at the ends of the table. Santana squeezed Brittany's hand under the table. Brittany gave her a reassuring smile.

"So Santana," Mr. Pierce finally spoke up, "Brittany speaks very highly of you. I don't think I've ever heard her talk about someone so much."

"It seems she's really taken with you." Mrs. Pierce noted.

"I feel the same way. My parents keep telling me I talk about Brittany way too much." Santana smiled.

"She recently moved in with you, didn't she?" Mr. Pierce asked.

"Yes, sir." Santana nodded.

"How is that working out?"

"I couldn't have imagined anything better. There is nothing better than coming home to her smiling face." Santana smiled at Brittany lovingly. "She makes my days better."

"That's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard." Mrs. Pierce smiled.

"Well ma'am, I love Brittany. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Santana felt a gentle squeeze on her hand. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure she's happy."

"That's all we needed to hear." Mrs. Pierce smiled at Santana then at Brittany. "We're happy you finally found someone good."

"Me too," Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana's cheek.

* * *

"Hey Britt, I have a question." Santana looked up from her work.

"What's up?" Brittany smiled from the couch.

"Well, the holidays are coming up. I was wondering what we're going to do."

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"My mom has been asking." Santana shrugged. "It got me thinking about it. We can't spend both holidays with both of our families. I guess I should ask if you want to spend them together before anything else."

"Of course I do." Brittany wandered over to Santana. She kissed her neck before sitting next to her. "There's no one I'd rather spend it with."

"Well that answers one question." Santana laughed. "What should we do? My family lives in Ohio. Yours in Bridgeport. There's no way we can go to both."

"I don't know. Christmas is more of a big deal with my family. It seems like everyone shows up."

"Ok. How about we go to my family's for Thanksgiving and yours for Christmas?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I want us both to have time with our families. I love you. And as long as we're together, I'm happy."

"You're amazing." Brittany leaned over and captured the brunette's lips.

* * *

Thanksgiving came out of nowhere. Santana took a few extra days off to spend at home and the dance studio was closed over the holiday. This time, Brittany wasn't nervous or scared to see Santana's parents. She was excited. She missed the crazy Latin family. After leaving the airport and getting a cab, they were finally at the Lopez house. Santana took Brittany's hand as they walked up to the house. She opened the door and walked into the warm house. "Mami! Papi! I'm home." Santana shouted.

"Mija! Brittany!" Maria shuffled in, hugging both girls. "I've missed you two."

"I missed you too." Santana sighed.

"Brittany, has Santana been taking good care of you?" Maria asked the blonde.

"Mami!" Santana whined. "Aren't you supposed to ask if she's taking care of me?"

"I like her more, mija." Maria shrugged.

Brittany laughed. "She's been taking great care of me."

"She better." Maria eyed her daughter.

"Come on, Britt." Santana rolled her eyes, dragging Brittany upstairs.

The next day all of Santana's family showed up. It was sheer madness but Brittany never felt more comfortable or at home. She was standing in the doorway watching Santana wrestle with two of her young cousins. She couldn't stop smiling. She didn't notice Maria come up next to her.

"She's great with kids, isn't she?" Maria smiled.

"Yeah she is." Brittany glanced at Maria before turning her attention back to Santana. "I never would have guessed."

"Me either. She always put up a front, a wall to keep people out and make them think she was strong. You're the first girl she's brought here for Thanksgiving, you know?"

"Really?" Brittany looked at Maria, questioningly.

"Really. She's really serious about you."

"I'm really serious about her. I don't see my life without her."

"Just make sure you take care of her. She's not as strong as she tries to be."

"I will." Brittany smiled brightly.

Santana walked over and smiled at her blonde. "I think I pulled a muscle." She laughed.

"You need to be more careful, mija." Maria shook her head. "You're not a kid anymore."

"I'm only 24!" Santana crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey San," Brittany said through the darkness of Santana's old bedroom.

"Hey Britt," Santana mocked.

"Never mind."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Tell me." Santana poked Brittany in the side. "I won't stop until you do."

"Ok!" Brittany laughed and squirmed. "Ok. Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Oh wow. Um totally not what I was expecting."

"I didn't mean to freak you out. It's just, I saw you playing with the boys earlier and it looked so natural for you. I think you'd be an amazing mother."

"I love those boys. You know, I always said I was never going to have kids. I despised them. But I'm getting older and after spending time with the boys, I could definitely see myself having kids if the right person came along." Santana smiled in the dark. "What about you?"

"Definitely. I always wanted to have some but working with the kids at the studio made me really want one of my own."

"Now you would be an awesome mom. Better than I would be."

"I doubt that." Brittany smiled. "Do you think about the future often?"

"All the time."

"Our future?"

"Any future I think about is our, not mine anymore."

"Where do you see us in 5 years?"

"Married. 1 kid and another on the way. Me hopefully with my own PR firm. Us living in a nice little house. You owning your own dance studio where you'll teach our kids to dance."

"That's a lot to happen in 5 years."

"When Santana Lopez has her mind set, it will happen."

"How long have you pictured all this?"

"Honestly? A while."

"Wow."

"You wanna know something funny? After the first night we talked, Puck started calling you wifey. He figured we'd be married within a year."

"He's optimistic." Brittany laughed.

"It's different with you. It's always been different."

"Your mom said I was the first girl you brought home for Thanksgiving."

"Yeah you are. No one else has been good enough to meet my family. Partly because I figured the craziness would scare them off. But mainly because it was a fling, nothing special."

"I'm special?"

"You're more than special."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand. She brought to her lips, kissing it softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Can we have a puppy?"

"What?"

"In 5 years, with our kids in our nice house. Can we have a puppy?"

"Anything you want, B."

"What about 3 dogs and 4 cats and a horse?

"A horse?"

"I like horses." Brittany shrugged.

"All that plus kids?"

"Yeah." Brittany nodded.

"We'll see." Santana chuckled slightly.

Brittany snuggled as close as she possibly could to Santana. The pair slowly drifted off to sleep. A few short hours later, Carlos and PJ, Santana's cousins, ran into the bedroom.

"Sannana, wake up!" PJ pushed her shoulder.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Carlos joined in.

Santana yawned and slowly opened her eyes. "It's too early, boys. Go back to sleep."

"Everyone else is up." Carlos smiled. "Come play with us!"

Santana couldn't help but smile. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Both boys shook their head. "Ok. Go eat first. I'll get dressed then we'll play. Deal?"

"Deal!" The boys smiled and ran out of the room.

Santana sighed and heard Brittany giggle.

"See? You'll be a great mother." Brittany mused.

"I didn't know you were awake."

"It would be hard to sleep through all that." Brittany laughed.

"True." Santana smiled. "We better get up. Knowing those two, they'll inhale their food and be back up here in 5 minutes."

Santana hurried to get ready but Brittany took her time. The boys came back and dragged Santana downstairs. Brittany wandered downstairs a few minutes later. She found Maria and Santana's aunts in the kitchen. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"I think we've got it, honey." Maria smiled. "Go enjoy yourself."

Brittany smiled and followed the loud noises she heard. She saw Santana and the boys playing pirates. She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped from her lips. Santana looked ridiculous. She was wearing a red bandana, eye patch, and carried a plastic sword. Hearing the laugh, Santana charged her, grabbing her by the waist.

"Arrrrgh! We got the princess mateys!" Santana told the boys. "Find some rope! We have to tie her up so she won't run away!"  
"Ok!" The boys ran off in their search of rope

"You are not going to tie me up." Brittany said, facing Santana.

"Don't you wanna play with us?" Santana pouted.

"Not if I get tied up!"

"But you're the beautiful princess who gets rescued."

"And who is going to rescue me?"

"Your prince, duh." Santana rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Here's the rope!" Carlos smiled, handing the actual rope to Santana.

"Good job boys!" Santana tightened her grip on Brittany's waist, pulling her farther into the room. "Get the chair quick!"

"Santana! Let me go!" Brittany struggled against the smaller girl.

Carlos and PJ brought the chair over and held Brittany in it while Santana tied her up.

"Now what do we do?" Carlos asked.

"We tell her kingdom we have their princess. We tell them we want lots of money to get her back."

"Where is her kingdom?"

"In the kitchen." Santana barely finished the word and the boys were off running to the kitchen. She looked at Brittany who was trying to get out of the chair. She started laughing.

"I am so getting you back for this!"

"Sannana! We got a dollar!" PJ ran in waving a dollar bill.

"Great! We can let the princess go now!"

Carlos and PJ helped Santana untie Brittany. As soon as she was free, Brittany lightly punched Santana in the arm. "I hate you." She glared but couldn't stop the smile creeping up on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello good people! Here is a new update to tide you over for the weekend. I'm going out tomorrow night so I won't update until next year lol. I hope you enjoy this! It's mainly fluff but who doesn't love some fluff? Review please :)**_

The whole Lopez family sat around the large table for Thanksgiving dinner. Brittany was sure she had never seen that much food in her entire life. With a nudge and smile from Santana, she started to pile food on her plate. She couldn't believe how amazing the food was. Santana reached over to take some food off her plate but Brittany slapped her hand away quickly. Santana laughed, going back to her own plate. An hour later, everyone was sitting around, relaxing after the big meal. Brittany sat on Santana's lap in the giant armchair. They were all watching the football game. Brittany realized Santana's passion for the game ran in the family. All the Lopez men acted that way.

Brittany leaned in and whispered in Santana's ear. "You're uncle keeps glaring at us."

"Don't worry about him," Santana shook her head. "He's uptight. He always lectures me about my 'life choices' and that bullshit. I've learned to ignore him."

"It's creeping me out."

Santana pulled Brittany's face to her own, kissing her. The kiss was soft and sensual and only lasted a minute. Santana laughed as her uncle stormed out of the room. Brittany blushed furiously.

"Santana," Armando, Santana's father, gave her a disapproving look, "behave, would you?"

"Sorry, Papi." Santana smiled.

Armando shook his head and turned his attention back to the game. Brittany got up to get a drink and Santana's teenage cousin, Mateo, leaned over the arm of the chair.

"She's hot," Mateo smiled.

"Yeah she is." Santana laughed. "But she's too old for you. And she's mine."

"Does she have a sister?"

"Yeah but she's too old for you too."

"I'm 16!"

"And Brook is 20! So that's a no."

"Whatever." Mateo pushed himself off the chair and sulked away.

"What was that?" Brittany asked, sitting back on Santana's lap.

"He wanted me to hook him up with your sister." Santana laughed.

"Shut up, Santana." Mateo shouted from across the room.

"Just speaking the truth, cuz!" Santana shouted back.

"Stop being such a bitch!"

"Mateo!" Armando shouted. "You don't call any woman that. Ever. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Mateo dropped his head.

"Now apologize."

"I'm sorry, Santana."

"And Santana." Armando turned his attention to his daughter. "Act your age please."

"Yes, Papi." Santana looked down.

Brittany kissed Santana's temple before pulling her up. "Let's take a walk. I could use some air and I'm sure you could too."

"Yes please." Santana sighed. She pulled their coats from the closet and put her shoes on.

"Where are you two off to?" Maria asked, coming down the stairs.

"Just for a walk. We won't be gone long."

"Ok. Be careful."

"We will." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her out the open door. Once outside, Santana took a deep breath of cold air, exhaling slowly. She intertwined her fingers with Brittany's as they walked down the deserted sidewalk. "Is my family driving you crazy yet?"

"Not at all." Brittany smiled, pulling Santana closer to her. "I love it. They are all so nice. And that food was the best food I've ever had."

"The Lopez women definitely know how to cook." Santana laughed. "I'm glad you're having a good time."

"I really am. This is the best Thanksgiving I've ever had."

"The food that good?"

"That's one reason." Brittany laughed. "But I'm with you. That makes it the best."

"You being here has made a difference for sure. I haven't gotten in a fight with anyone."

"I'm glad I can help."

Santana sighed with content. "Things should start to calm down tomorrow. I think most everyone is leaving."

"Our flight is Saturday?"

"Yep." Santana nodded.

After a few more minutes of walking, the girls turned around and headed back to the house. Maria was heating up the food when they walked back in. Once they finished eating, Carlos and PJ pulled Santana upstairs to watch The Lion King. The boys ended up falling asleep, laying on Santana. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Brittany. A few minutes later, Brittany walked in.

"I think that's the most adorable thing I've ever seen." Brittany smiled from the doorway.

"Can you help me take them to bed?"

"Sure." Brittany nodded. She walked over to the bed and carefully picked PJ up. She held him close to her body. Santana picked Carlos up and led Brittany to the spare bedroom. They tucked the boys in and quietly walked back into the hall.

"Thanks for your help."

"No problem."

Santana backed Brittany up against the wall. She smirked before crashing their lips together. Brittany wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, pulling her as close as possible. Santana had her fingers tangled in blonde hair.

"Mija, you have a room, you know?" Maria laughed, walking by.

Brittany dropped her head on Santana's shoulder, blushing. Santana laughed. "I couldn't wait."

"You weren't this bad when you were 16." Maria shook her head.

"Sorry, Mami." Santana smirked. "We'll behave."

Brittany pushed herself off the wall. "You're horrible."

"I know. Bed?"

Brittany nodded and allowed herself to be pulled into the bedroom. As soon as the door was shut, Santana tackled Brittany onto the bed. A long, steamy make-out session ensued. Finally, after numerous articles of clothing had been discarded, Brittany pulled herself away from the Latina.

"We can't do this here."

Santana looked confused. "Why not?"

"There are a million people that could walk in at any second. Would you really want Carlos or PJ to see us like that?"

"Well, no. But come on. It's been days. I'm dying here."

"You can wait a few more days." Brittany smiled, kissing Santana softly. She got up to get some pajamas for herself and Santana. Santana sighed and dropped her head on the mattress. "Stop pouting."

"Stop being mean." Santana muttered into the mattress.

Brittany laughed, tossing Santana her clothes. "Come on. I'm tired. And I know you are too."

"A little." Santana sighed, sitting up. She pulled her pajamas on and turned the light off. She pulled Brittany to her body when she got back in bed. "I can't wait to go home. I miss our bed."

"Me too. But I like it here."

"Feel free to stay. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind."

"Tempting but I'd miss you too much."

"You better say that." Santana smirked.

"Just go to sleep." Brittany laughed.

Santana woke up fairly early the next morning. She was surprised Carlos and PJ hadn't burst in yet. She smiled to herself as she watched Brittany sleep. Brittany slowly opened her eyes, sensing she was being watched.

"Good morning." Santana smiled.

"Creep." Brittany shook her head.

"But you looked so cute. I couldn't help myself."

"You're pretty cute when you sleep too." Brittany smiled.

"Now who's the creep?"

"Still you."

Santana shook her head and started to get out of bed. "I think I smell breakfast."

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, Santana and Brittany took Carlos and PJ to the park for a little while. They played on the swings, jungle gym, and had a very intense game of tag. A couple hours later, everyone was tired. Santana decided it was time to head back home. When they walked back up to the house, some aunts and uncles were leaving. Hugs were exchanged before walking inside.

"Carlos, PJ, get your stuff ready," their mother, Shannon, said softly. "We have to leave soon."

Reluctantly, the boys obeyed. Once back downstairs, they were told it was time to go. "I don't wanna go," Carlos cried. "I wanna stay with Santana."

Santana smiled and pushed herself off the couch. As soon as she stepped into the hallway, the two boys latched onto her legs. "Hey now, come on."

"Come wiff us, Sannana," PJ cried into Santana's leg.

"I can't, buddy."

"We're never going to see you again." Carlos cried into Santana's other leg.

Santana pulled the boys off her legs and knelt in front of them. She wiped their tears away with her thumb. "You'll see me again. I promise. And your mom and dad have my phone number so you can call me anytime you want. Ok?"

"Ok." Carlos nodded slowly.

"Ok." Santana smiled. She held her arms out. "Now give me a hug."

Carlos and PJ threw themselves at the small girl, nearly knocking her over. "We love you." The boys said softly.

"I love you guys too." Santana smiled, letting the boys go. "Now be good for your mom and dad."

"We will."

"See you later." Santana waved the boys off. She walked back to the couch and met a smiling Brittany. "What?"

"Nothing. I just love you." Brittany kissed Santana softly.

"I love you too."

Brittany and Santana were the only ones left at the house. They were laying on the couch watching a movie when Santana's parents walked in.

"So Brittany," Maria smiled, sitting on the arm of the chair next to Armando, "did you have a good time?"

"Oh definitely." Brittany smiled. "I told San yesterday, this has been the best Thanksgiving I've ever had."

"Good! The family didn't scare you?"

"Not at all. It was very comforting."

"Mija, you need to keep bringing her around," Armando said with a hint of a smile. "I noticed you didn't get into any fights. I'm assuming it's because of her."

"She keeps me calm. And don't worry. She's not going anywhere anytime soon." Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"You better be good to her." Maria warned Santana, shaking a finger at her.

"Yes, Mami." Santana rolled her eyes.

The pair left fairly early the next morning. They walked into their apartment, exhausted. They collapsed on the couch. Santana turned on her phone and instantly it went off. She opened the message, noticing they were all from Puck. She rolled her eyes.

"Puck?" Brittany laughed.

Santana nodded. "He's having a party tonight. Wanna go?"

"It's up to you."

"We should probably make an appearance."

"Nap?"

"Yes please."

After a long nap and getting ready, the girls were on their way to Puck's party. By the time they arrived, the party was well underway. Each grabbed a beer and walked through the party, fingers intertwined.

"Lopez! Wifey!" Puck smiled, hugging both girls. "How are my two favorite lesbians?"

"I told you not to call her that." Santana rolled her eyes. "But we're great."

"We're going to play beer pong later. You in?"

"We'll see."

Puck sighed and walked away. Santana led Brittany over to an empty spot on the wall. They stood ridiculously close to each other with their arms wrapped around the other's waist. Quinn walked up and smiled at the girls.

"You two look awfully close." Quinn smirked. "Did you have a good vacation?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded. "It was good seeing my family again. And they all loved Brittany so that was good."

"That's good."

"Lopez, you in or out?" Puck shouted from across the room.

"Do you mind, babe?" Santana looked at Brittany, questioningly.

"Go ahead." Brittany smiled. Santana kissed her cheek before joining Puck.

"There's something different about you two." Quinn raised an eyebrow at Brittany. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Brittany replied sheepishly.

"Oh come on. I promise I won't tell Puck."

"Well ok. I saw a side of San I had never seen before. I fell in love with her even more."

"What did she do?"

"She spent a lot of the time playing with her two young cousins. She loves those boys. It showed me she is going to be a great mother someday."

"Are you two talking about babies already?"

"Not really. It did come up in San's 5 year plan though."

"She has a 5 year plan?" Brittany nodded. Quinn looked shocked. "What does it include?"

"Marriage. 2 kids. Living in the suburbs. Each of us running our own business."

"She has everything planned out, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. I love it."

"So what's with you? You and wifey are attached at the hip. More that usual." Puck tossed a ping pong ball toward Santana's end of the table.

"Can't you just be happy for me and leave it at that?" Santana's ball landed in one of Puck's cups.

"Obviously not."

"Fine. I told her I want to marry her and make lady babies together."

Puck spit the beer out of his mouth, choking on it. "What?"

"Well not in those words exactly."

"Well damn. When you putting a ring on it?"

"Soon enough, Puck. Soon enough."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hello friends! First of all I want to apologize for the delay. New Years was crazy then I got busy with work then I was sick. I feel really bad. But here is the latest chapter. Only two more after this one. I hope you enjoy! And again, sorry for the delay!_**

After an intense game of beer pong, which Puck lost, Santana wandered back over to Brittany, who was still talking to Quinn. She slid her arm around the blonde's waist.

"Did you win, babe?" Brittany asked, kissing Santana's cheek.

"Do you even have to ask?" Santana laughed.

"Is Puck mad?" Quinn asked, looking around for the boy.

"A little. Not too much. He's not drunk enough yet."

"That's good. I'm gonna go find him." Quinn smiled and walked off to find her boyfriend.

"Having a good time?" Santana asked, nuzzling Brittany's neck.

"I am." Brittany pulled Santana closer to her.

"You're looking hot tonight."

"I don't look hot every night?"

"Oh you do. But you look especially hot tonight."

Brittany laughed. "I think you're just trying to get in my pants."

"Well duh." Santana laughed, kissing the blonde. "It's been like a week. I'm dying babe."

"Be patient." Brittany kissed the brunette's nose.

"Wanna head home?"

"Whenever you're ready."

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her away from the wall. She found Puck setting up another game of beer pong. "Hey Puckerman, me and Britt are heading home."

"Already? Stay for a while. Have another drink." Puck held out a cup for the girls.

"We're good. But thanks. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll call you."

"Later, dude."

Santana nearly pulled Brittany out of Puck's apartment. The traffic was horrible. It took twice as long to get home which drove Santana insane. Her fingers played with the fabric on Brittany's thighs. When they finally got home, the door was barely closed before Santana had Brittany pushed up against it, kissing her passionately. Jackets tossed aside, Brittany pushed off the door and backed Santana toward the couch, never breaking the kiss. Santana pulled away, peeling off her shirt then Brittany's. She softly pushed the blonde down on the couch. With a smirk, she climbed on top of the girl. Hands groped newly exposed skin as Santana attacked Brittany's neck. She kissed slowly down the blonde's skin, making her way to the top of the girl's jeans. She trailed her tongue up Brittany's stomach as she fumbled with the button on the jeans. She smiled when it finally came undone. As she started sliding the pants down, her phone started ringing.

"Are you serious?" Brittany covered her face with her hands.

Santana grabbed her phone and saw who was calling. "Q, this better be good—"

"Santana." Quinn sounded scared and as if she had been crying.

"Q, what's wrong?" Santana moved to sit on the couch, a worried expression on her face.

"It's Puck. He's gone crazy. He's yelling and throwing things. I don't know what to do."

"Just hide in the bathroom or something. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Please hurry."

"I will." Santana dropped the phone down and started to redress.

"What's wrong?" Brittany buttoned her jeans back up, looking at Santana questioningly.

"Puck is drunk and out of control. I have to go try to calm him down before he hurts himself or Quinn."

"I'm coming with you."

"No. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But what if you get hurt?" Brittany pulled her shirt on then her shoes.

"He knows better than to hit me." Santana put her jacket on and headed to the door.

Brittany jumped up from the couch and grabbed Santana's arm. "I'm not letting you go alone."

"I'll be ok."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Brittany pulled her coat on.

"Ok fine." The girls left the apartment and grabbed a cab. Traffic was a little better but not much. They were a few blocks away from Puck's when traffic became backed up. Santana impatiently tapped her foot. Her phone buzzed and she opened the message. _Hurry! He's trying to bust through the door._ "Shit."

"What is it?"

"Here you go. Thanks." Santana handed money to the driver then pulled Brittany out onto the street. "He's trying to get to Quinn in the bathroom. We have to hurry."

The girls took off running toward Puck's building. It took only a few minutes for them to get there. Santana wasn't surprised to find the apartment door unlocked. She walked in carefully, making sure Brittany stayed behind her. She saw Puck at the bathroom door.

"Lopez!" Puck slurred, stumbling away from the door. "What are you doing back here?"

"I called her." Quinn slowly walked out of the bathroom.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Because you're acting all kinds of crazy! Have you looked around at this place? Have you seen what you've done?"

"I'm not crazy!" Puck grabbed an empty beer bottle from the table and threw it against the wall, smashing it to pieces behind Quinn.

Santana grabbed Quinn away, pulling her away from Puck. "Britt, take Quinn home."

"But what about you?" Brittany looked worried.

"I'll be fine. Just go."

"She's not going anywhere!" Puck went after Quinn but Santana pushed him back.

"Go now!" Santana shouted and the two blondes ran out of the apartment.

"What the fuck?" Puck got in Santana's face. "What gives you the right to come into my house and act like this?"

"When your girlfriend calls me, crying because she's scared of you. You're out of control. You need to chill out."

"I'm a grown ass man. You don't get to tell me what to do." Puck pushed Santana back a couple feet.

"You have a problem." Santana took a few steps closer, trying to stay calm. "You get too crazy when you drink. If you don't get it under control, you're going to lose Quinn. And probably me too."

Puck took a swing at Santana's head, barely missing it. She pushed him away. He took another swing, this time connecting with her jaw. "Why are you trying to take everything away from me?"

"You're doing that on your own." Santana rubbed her jaw slightly. She was shocked when Puck grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up against the wall.

"You think you're so perfect. But you're not. You're a slut. And that whore of yours is just using you."

Santana heard enough. She struggled against his grip on her neck. She kicked at him a few times, hitting him in the groin. He released her as he fell to the floor. Santana knelt down next to him. "I'm done with you. Don't call me until you decide to get help. And don't bother calling Quinn either. I hope you're happy."

Brittany paced the floor of the apartment, nervously.

"She's going to be fine. If anyone can get through to him, it's her. And he would never hit her." Quinn tried to reassure the worried blonde.

"I know. I just can't help but worry."

"Come sit down and relax." Quinn smiled as Brittany dropped next to her on the couch.

A few minutes later, Santana walked into the apartment. She smiled softly at the two blondes sitting on the couch.

"Everything go ok?" Brittany questioned, still a bit worried.

"I guess." Santana shrugged, sitting on the arm of the couch. "I told him he needed to get help and not to call us until he did."

"What am I supposed to do?" Quinn looked up at Santana.

"You can stay here. It shouldn't take him too long to realize what he needs to do."

"Are you sure? I mean about me staying here?"

"Yeah. You'll have to sleep on the couch but other than that it's cool."

"Thanks Santana. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it." Santana smiled. "It's been a long night. I think it's time for bed."

"I agree."

Santana went into her room and grabbed an extra pillow and blanket for Quinn. She showed her where anything she might need was before going back to her room. She changed and met Brittany in bed. Brittany snuggled close to her.

"What happened after we left?" Brittany laid her head on Santana's chest.

"We had a shoving match. I told him he was out of control. He punched me. I told him he was going to lose everything if he kept it up. He choked me and said some stupid stuff. I told him I was done with him and not to call me or Quinn until he decides to get help."

"Wait a second." Brittany looked up at Santana. "He hit you? And choked you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I should have stayed."

"No you shouldn't have. If he hit me, he wouldn't have thought twice about hurting you. And you know I can't let anything bad happen to you."

"I know. I know. But I don't like when you get hurt."

"You're cute when you're worried, babe. But trust me, everything's good."

"It better be."

"I love you. Now I'm exhausted. Sleep?"

Brittany kissed Santana softly before cuddling into her. "I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello loves! There is the latest update! Many of you were surprised about Puck. I was too lol. I didn't intend to go there at first but it seemed to fit I guess. This chapter gets a bit rushed in the middle, I think. I wanted to get as much in as I could since the next chapter will be the last. So I'll stop talking now and let you get to reading. Enjoy and review please :)**_

The next morning, Santana went to shower while Brittany sat with Quinn. The two talked on the couch, drinking coffee. There was a knock at the door. Brittany got up to answer it. She opened it a few inches.

"Is Quinn here?" Puck asked, looking disheveled and smelling of alcohol.

"You should go." Brittany spoke softly.

"I need to apologize to her."

"Puck, just go home." Brittany started to close the door but Puck forced it open.

Taking a drink from the bottle in his hand, Puck pushed himself into the apartment. "You know everything was fine before you came along." He backed Brittany into a corner. "You turned Santana into a whipped little bitch. Now she has to run to you before she does anything. You ruined her."

"I didn't ruin her." Brittany pushed Puck away. "Did you ever think she grew up? I think that's something you need to do."

Puck backhanded Brittany, hard, across the face. "Fuck you!"

"Puck, just stop!" Quinn rushed over to help Brittany but Puck knocked her to the floor.

Puck turned back to Brittany, grabbing her by the arms and pinning her to the wall. "What will it take to get you to leave and never come back?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Brittany struggled against his arms.

Quinn crawled to the bathroom and knocked softly. She didn't hear any water so she took that as a good sign. Santana opened the door. "Quinn? What's wrong?"

"Puck's here." Quinn whispered.

"Where's Brittany?"

"He's got her in the corner."

Santana pushed past Quinn, running out of the bathroom. "Get the fuck off her!" She pulled at him until he let Brittany go. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I wanted to see Quinn but this bitch wouldn't let me."

"Don't fucking call her that. Ever. And you don't deserve to see Quinn. Get the fuck out and don't come back."

"But Santana—"

"No. Get the fuck out!" Puck sulked out of the apartment and Santana dropped down next to Brittany. "Are you ok, babe?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Santana pulled Brittany into a tight hug. "Quinn, you ok?"

"I'm fine." Quinn looked down at her hands. "Listen, Santana, I really appreciate the offer to stay here but I think I'm going to stay at my parents' house for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just can't take all this anymore. I need to get away."

"Wait. How many times has he done this?"

Quinn shrugged, turning away. "I've lost count now. It happens a lot when he drinks. But it slowed down since you stopped drinking so much with him."

"Quinn, I had no idea." Santana placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "You could have told me. I could have helped."

"Puck wouldn't have accepted any." Quinn turned around, facing Santana. "You and I both know it."

"Hopefully now he realizes what he's losing if he keeps this up."

"I love him so much. I just want him to get better." Quinn started to tear up and Santana pulled her into a hug. After a few minutes, the blonde pulled away. "I'm going to go ahead and go. Thank you for everything."

"Anytime." Santana smiled softly.

"Keep me up to date, will you?"

"Of course."

"I'll see you guys later."

Quinn hugged each girl before leaving. Santana dropped on the couch and ran her fingers through her hair. Brittany laid her head in the brunette's lap.

"I'm sorry." Brittany took Santana's hand in her own.

"No." Santana shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry he laid his hands on you and I wasn't there."

"It was my fault." Brittany broke eye contact, looking at her feet. "If I would have just kept my mouth shut."

"What?"

"I mouthed off and he didn't like it."

"What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"Please tell me."

"I told him to leave and he wouldn't. He pushed the door open and cornered me, talking about how things were so much better before I came around. I've 'turned you into a whipped little bitch' and ruined you. I told him you grew up and he needed to. Then he, well, he smacked me."

"He what? Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah it hurt but I'm fine."

"I swear I'll kill him."

Brittany sat up and took Santana's face in her hands. "You don't want to do that. He's your best friend."

"Yes but you're my girlfriend. And yes I love Puck but I love you more. Maybe that's wrong but I don't care."

"I just don't want to break up your friendship."

"He did that on his own. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I never knew he was capable of that. It really scared me."

"I didn't know either. I mean yeah we got in fights when we drank but it was nothing. I don't know what's going on."

* * *

The next three weeks flew by for Santana. They dragged on and on for Brittany. She was dying to get home to see her parents and family. So it now being Christmas Eve, Brittany and Santana were on their way to Bridgeport. As they got closer, Brittany got more excited. She squeezed Santana's hand and smiled.

"Brittany!" Brooklyn shouted, seeing her sister walk off the bus.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Brittany ran up, hugging her sister.

"I know. It's been too long."

"It's unacceptable."

"Definitely." Brooklyn smiled. Santana walked up with her bags and Brittany's. "Hey Santana."

"Hey Brook." Santana smiled. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Good, good."

"That's good. You guys ready?"

Both girls nodded and headed to Brooklyn's car. It was a short drive to the Pierce home. Santana was thankful. She was growing tired of being in a car. So when the car stopped in the driveway, Santana jumped out and went to the trunk. She grabbed the bags once Brooklyn popped the trunk.

"I can take one of those, babe." Brittany tried taking a bag from Santana.

"I got it." Santana smiled brightly.

Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek. She led the two other girls into the warm house. They were all met with hugs. Mr. Pierce took the bags from Santana and took them upstairs. Brittany took Santana's hand and proudly showed her off. She was introduced to aunts and uncles and grandparents. By the end of the night, Santana was exhausted. She was ready to pass out but the Pierce family sat around the fire, drinking eggnog or hot cocoa and singing Christmas carols. Finally, Brittany must have sensed Santana's sleepiness.

"We've had a long day." Brittany took Santana's hand. "I think we're going to head to bed. Goodnight everyone."

Goodnights were said as the girls made their way upstairs. Brittany led the brunette to their bedroom. Santana and Brittany sat on the edge of the bed, smiling at each other. "I love you more than anything, you know that right?" Santana said softly.

"Yes I do." Brittany smiled.

"Since it's after midnight," Santana said, reaching in her suitcase, "I want to give you this now."

"San, what is it?" Brittany looked at the mysterious box.

"Open it, silly."

Brittany slowly opened the package. She flipped open the box and gasped. "Oh San. It's beautiful." She pulled the golden chain and pendant from the box. One side of the golden heart had _Forever_ engraved while the opposite side had _B+S._ "I absolutely love it."

"I was hoping you would." Santana smiled brightly.

Brittany put the necklace on and smiled. She grabbed a box from the bedside table and held it in her hand. "Open this."

Santana took the box and smiled as she unwrapped it. She studied the small box before opening it. "It's beautiful." Santana smiled, pulling the necklace with a key shaped pendant out of the box.

"It's the key to my heart. You've always had it but I thought this was perfect."

"It is perfect. I love it. I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany kissed Santana softly. "Now I know you're exhausted. Let's get some sleep."

"That's the best offer I've heard all night."

Santana and Brittany changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. The blonde pulled the brunette close. "Are you having a good time?" Brittany smiled when Santana mumbled incoherently. "Goodnight, San. I love you."

The next morning, the girls were woken up by shouting and running up and down the stairs. Santana stretched and looked over at Brittany. "Merry Christmas, babe."

"Merry Christmas, San." Brittany leaned over and kissed the brunette softly. She pulled back and saw the necklace hanging from Santana's neck. She toyed with it slightly, a smile forming.

"What?"

"This looks great on you. Silver is definitely your color."

"Thanks babe."

"Let's get downstairs. The kids are probably getting antsy."

The two got dressed and headed down the stairs. Santana jumped on Brittany's back. The blonde laughed and carried Santana the rest of the way down the stairs, into the living room. They sat back and watched everyone open presents. Mrs. Pierce handed a box to Brittany and one to Santana. The brunette looked up at the elder blonde, confused. She smiled at Santana and nodded. Santana smiled and opened the box. It was a brand new briefcase. She thanked them with hugs. Brittany opened her box. Inside was brand new ballet shoes and two new leotards. She hugged her parents tightly.

The rest of the day was spent cooking and playing with the kids. Santana played with the kids for a while then helped in the kitchen. The dinner was amazing. Santana was sure it was as good, if not better, than her mother's. After the meal, the ladies cleaned up while the men watched sports. The kids went out to play in the snow. All the cleaning was done and the kids came back inside. They put _Elf_ in for the kids to watch. Santana and Brittany ended up watching it with them, laughing the whole time.

Later that night, Santana sat back quietly as Brittany talked with some of her aunts. She saw Mr. Pierce walk outside and decided to follow. Brittany gave her a questioning look to which she smiled. She saw the older man leaning on the porch railing. "Mr. P?" she said softly.

"Santana," the man smiled. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes sir. But I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I'd like your permission to ask Brittany to marry me."

Mr. Pierce's hand slipped off the rail. He stumbled slightly. "Excuse me?"

"Well sir, when I first saw Brittany, I knew she was different than all the other girls. I wanted things to be different with her. I've treated her better that anyone else. And she deserves the best. I plan on giving her the best and more. We've been together almost a year now and I love her, sir. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Mr. Pierce pulled the Latina into a tight hug. "When we first met you, I wasn't so sure about you. But I saw the way you treat Brittany. I knew you two you would be together forever."

"She's my life. I can't imagine being without her."

"She is extremely happy with you. I haven't seen her this way in a very long time. So just promise me you'll take good care of her."

"Until the day I die." Santana smiled.

Mr. Pierce hugged Santana again. "I'm looking forward to you being part of this family."

"Me too."

Santana smiled as she walked inside. Brittany questioned her with an eyebrow. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. I was just getting some air." Santana sat next to Brittany on the couch. Mr. Pierce gave her a warm smile as he walked by.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing important." Santana kissed Brittany's cheek. "I promise."

Brooklyn walked in and eyed Santana. "Hey Santana, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Santana got up and followed Brooklyn upstairs. "What's up?"

"I just overheard my father telling mom you asked for permission to ask Brittany to marry you."

"Yes, I did."

Brooklyn looked down for a second then back up to Santana. "Are you going to take care of her?"

"I will."

"Don't hurt her, please. And don't take her away from me, us."

"I won't. I don't plan on taking her away from anyone, especially you. You mean a lot to her."

"Thank you. I was wrong about you. You're meant for my sister. So just please take care of her."

"You don't have to worry, Brook. She's priority number one. No one else comes first."

For the first time in knowing each other, Brooklyn pulled Santana into an embrace. Santana smiled. "Thank you." Brooklyn whispered as she pulled away. "Brittany needed someone to love her and she found you."

"You're a good sister. She's lucky to have you."

"I hope we can be good friends."

"Me too."

Brooklyn smiled sweetly and led Santana back downstairs. The brunette took her seat next to Brittany again and again she was smiling.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing out on something?" Brittany asked, taking Santana's hand in her own.

"You're not, babe." Santana snuggled into Brittany's side. She smiled brightly. "Merry Christmas, B."

"Merry Christmas, San." Brittany kissed the top of the brunette's head.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Well hello friends! I'm sad yet excited about this chapter. This is the last chapter for this story. It's been a long journey and I appreciate all of your support! Thank you all so much! So read and review this last chapter please. :)_**

Santana's phone went off in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw who was calling. She showed it to Brittany.

"You should answer it." Brittany smiled softly.

"I'll be back." Santana jumped up and stepped out onto the front porch. She took a deep breath as she hit the talk button. "Hello?"

"Santana," Puck sighed softly, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Puck."

"How've you been?"

"Pretty good."

"I know you don't want to talk to me. But I really want to apologize. For everything."

"Tell me why. Why did you do it? Why did you hit me? Why did you hit Brittany?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"I was jealous of her."

"Jealous? Of Brittany?"

"Yeah. She has all of your attention. Me and you didn't get to hang out anymore. I was used to having you all to myself. And you've changed since you been with her. You don't drink with us much anymore. You have to ask her before you do anything. It's like the two of you have become one person and I don't recognize you anymore."

"Listen Puck," Santana sighed. "We're 24 years old. We have to grow up sometime. Drinking and getting stupid is immature. And Brittany is my girlfriend. I love her. And I don't have to ask her before I do anything. I do it because I value her feelings and opinions. We're together so decisions are made together."

"It's not fair."

"Life's not fair." Santana hugged her arms close to her body, cursing herself for forgetting her coat. "Have you talked to Quinn?"

"I called and left her a message. I hope she calls back."

"Give her time."

"Are we ok?"

"I don't know, Puck. Hitting me was one thing, but you hit Brittany, who has been nothing but gracious to you."

"I know. I feel so bad about that. I should never have done it."

"You got that right."

"I want you to know I've been getting help. I'm seeing a therapist and going to AA meetings."

"Good. I'm glad you're taking care of yourself."

"I really miss Quinn. And you."

"I know. But I need some time."

"I understand. Can I call you again?"

"That probably wouldn't be a good idea."

"Ok. Bye Santana."

"Goodbye Puck." Santana slowly hung up the phone and clutched it in her hand. Her body shook from the cold. She fought back tears and went back inside. She sat next to Brittany again, still shivering.

"San, are you ok?" Brittany looked her girlfriend over.

Santana nodded. "I'm f-f-f-fine."

Brittany took Santana's hand in her own. "You're freezing. Didn't you wear your coat?"

"I f-f-f-f-forgot it."

"We need to get you warmed up." Brittany pulled Santana upstairs. They changed into pajamas and got into bed. Santana cuddled closely to Brittany.

"You're so warm." Santana slid her hands under Brittany's shirt.

"Shit, San. You're hands are still freezing." Brittany squirmed under Santana's hands. "So do you wanna talk about the phone call?"

"I don't know." Santana sighed. "He apologized and said he's getting help but I don't know if I can forgive him so easily."

"I know you love him and I'll be here to support you in whatever decision you make."

"Thanks, B. You're too good to me."

"You deserve the best." Brittany shrugged.

"So do you."

"I have the best already." Brittany smiled.

"Listen to you." Santana smiled. "Where did you learn to be such a charmer?"

"Probably from spending so much time around you."

"I'm glad I'm being a good influence on you."

"Have you called your parents today?"

"Shit. Thanks for reminding me." Santana jumped from the bed to get her phone from her pant's pocket. She dialed her parent's number as she crawled back into bed.

"Hello?" Maria answered the phone.

"Merry Christmas, Mami." Santana smiled.

"Mija! I was wondering if you were ever going to call."

"Sorry. I got caught up in all the excitement here."

"It's ok. It's been crazy over here too. So how is Brittany?"

"She's great. She says she misses you."

"We miss her too. When are you coming back for a visit?"

"It might be a while. You know how expensive the holidays are."

"Did you get her a ring?" Maria asked with excitement in her voice.

"No, Mami. I didn't." Santana rolled her eyes, hoping Brittany couldn't hear her mother.

"Well when are you? I want grandchildren, Santana!"

"Whoa, whoa. One thing at a time. It's going to happen soon, don't worry."

"How are you going to propose?"

"I'm not talking about it right now but I already have it planned out."

"How is Puck, mija? You haven't talked about him in a while."

Santana sighed. "He's ok but we aren't really speaking right now."

"What happened?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it." The brunette's eyes started to get teary.

"Well whatever it is, honey, it can't be that bad. You two have been friends since you were 5."

"I know. That's what makes this so hard." The tears fell freely from Santana's eyes. Brittany took Santana's free hand and squeezed it.

"Mija, what is it? Why are you crying?"

"He made some stupid decisions and I don't know if I can forgive him."

"You're being vague, mija. Tell me what happened."

"He got really drunk one night and hit me and Brittany." Santana cried harder and laid in Brittany's lap. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to lecture me for taking Brittany's side over his."

"I wouldn't do that and you should know that. Don't forget, I raised you. I know you better than anyone else. I know how much she means to you. I know you protect the people closest to you from anything."

"I do. But he's my best friend. I miss him so much."

"I know, honey. Just give it some time and I'm sure you'll forgive him."

"I love you, Mami." Santana sniffled, sobs slowing to a stop.

"I love you too, mija." Maria smiled. "We miss you this year. It's not the same without you getting in a fight with your cousins."

Santana let out a laugh. "I miss you too. Can you hit Mateo for me?"

"Sure." Maria laughed. "But I should go. The boys are starting to fight. You need to let us know what you want for Christmas also."

"I will sooner or later. Tell everyone I love and miss them."

"I will. Give Brittany our love. Bye, mija."

"Bye, Mami." Santana hung the phone up and looked up at Brittany. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Brittany smiled. "I know how hard it must be to not talk to Puck."

"He's been my best friend since we were 5. We've been through everything together, you know?"

"I know. I just don't like seeing you so sad. Especially on Christmas."

"I'm ok." Santana smiled. "I'm with you so it's impossible to stay sad."

"You must be feeling better if you're laying on the charm again." Brittany laughed.

"I'm just a little hungry now."

"Well let's get some food." Brittany smiled, pulling Santana out of bed. They made their way downstairs and found Mrs. Pierce in the kitchen. "Hey mom."

"Hey girls." Mrs. Pierce smiled. "Hungry?"

"A little, yeah."

"Want me to fix you a plate?"

"Sure. Thanks."

Brittany and Santana sat at the table while Mrs. Pierce fixed their food. "Did you have a good day, Santana?"

"Yes, ma'am. I've had a lot of fun."

"The girls seemed to love you. They won't stop talking about you."

"San is great with kids. On Thanksgiving, she spent most of the time playing with her young cousins. They wouldn't leave her alone. It was so adorable." Brittany gushed causing Santana to blush slightly.

"Those boys are great." Santana smiled.

Mrs. Pierce smiled lovingly at the two girls. She handed them their plates. "Here you go."

"Thanks mom." Brittany smiled and started eating. The elder Pierce sat across from the girls. She smiled at Santana, getting tears in her eyes. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy for you, honey." Mrs. Pierce took Brittany's hand in her own. "I've waited so long for you to find someone who makes you truly happy. And now you have. Everyone loves Santana, for the most part. It's just really good to see you smiling again."

"Aw mom. Don't start that. You're going to make me cry."

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Pierce smiled. "I just wanted you to know. And Santana, we are so happy you found our daughter. You're an amazing person. Thank you for taking such good care of Brittany."

Santana shook her head and smiled. "You don't have to thank me. I love Brittany and just want her to be happy."

"She's lucky to have found you."

"I'm the lucky one, ma'am." Santana smiled as Brittany squeezed her hand. She leaned over, kissing the blonde's cheek.

"You're too adorable." Brittany rested her forehead on Santana's.

"I try."

"Well girls, I'm going to go ahead and go to bed." Mrs. Pierce got up and hugged each girl. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Brittany and Santana smiled as Mrs. Pierce left the kitchen. They finished eating and went back upstairs, cuddling in bed.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. "I wonder why my mom was so emotional tonight."

"I don't know." Santana smiled to herself.

"You're not telling me something."

"You're being ridiculous babe. You know I always tell you everything."

"I guess you're right. But I'm still suspicious."

Santana kissed Brittany softly. "You're cute when you're suspicious."

"It's Christmas. You should be nice to me."

"I'm not being nice?" Santana laughed.

"Nope." Brittany said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh yeah?" Santana quirked an eyebrow. She pulled Brittany's face to her own. She traced the blonde's bottom lip with her tongue. Brittany graciously parted her lips, accepting Santana's tongue. Their legs tangled together, hands roaming bodies. Santana pulled away after a few minutes. "Am I still being mean?"

"I guess not." Brittany smiled.

"You better say that." Santana placed a quick kiss on Brittany's lips before resting her head on the blonde's chest.

"I love you, San."

"I love you, B."

The next day, the bus left early afternoon. Brooklyn took the girls to the bus station, giving them each hugs. It was a quiet ride back to the city. Santana had a lot on her mind. After the conversations with her mother and Brittany's parents, she couldn't stop thinking about a proposal and marriage. She was getting a little nervous. The big day was coming up. New Year's Eve. So when Monday rolled around, she called Quinn for help.

"Wait, explain it to me again." Quinn walked next to Santana, drinking coffee.

"I need your help picking out a ring for Brittany." Santana sipped her coffee.

"An engagement ring?"

"Yes, an engagement ring."

"Oh my goodness, Santana! This is so exciting!" Quinn jumped up and down.

"I think you're more excited than I am." Santana laughed.

"So how are you going to propose?"

"I'm doing it on New Year's Eve."

"Friday? Are you serious?"

"What's wrong with Friday?"

"That's four days away!"

Santana shrugged. "So?"

"You're crazy. What's wrong with any other day? Or Valentine's Day?"

"I'm in love and don't want to wait any longer than I have to. And proposing on Valentine's Day is so cliché."

"That's true, I guess." Quinn shrugged.

"Let's go in here." Santana pointed at a shop and they went in. Santana looked around on one side while Quinn looked at the other.

"Hello, my name is Sasha. Is there anything I can help you with?" The saleswoman smiled brightly at Santana.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend." Santana looked at the woman, nervously.

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"It has to be diamonds." Santana smiled softly. Quinn walked up next to her. "But I'm not sure about the band. She looks great in gold but I'm more of a silver girl."

"Follow me and I'll show you some of what I've got." Sasha led them to a case and pulled out some rings. "Here are some gold ones but here we have some gold and silver two-toned bands. But here we have platinum bands."

"These platinum ones are gorgeous. Quinn, help please. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Well what do you think she'll like?" Quinn looked over the rings.

"I know she likes gold but I think she would look beautiful in the platinum."

Quinn pulled her phone out and sent a quick text. "Platinum." She smiled.

"Great." Santana smiled. She looked over the stones. "Solitaire or three stone?"

"Three stone for sure." Quinn nodded.

"Do you have more of the three stone platinum?" Santana looked up at Sasha.

"Sure thing." Sasha smiled. She pulled out some more, placing them on the counter.

Santana grabbed one from the middle of the display. "This one. This is it."

"It's beautiful, San." Quinn smiled.

"Try it on. I think your fingers are about the same size as Brittany's."

"Sure. This is probably the only time I'll be wearing one of these." Quinn laughed. She slipped the ring on her finger. "It's almost perfect. Maybe a little big but it could be different on Brittany."

"Wrap it up. I'll take it." Santana smiled at Sasha.

"Don't you want to know the price?" Sasha asked.

"Price isn't really an option. My girl deserves everything she gets." Santana couldn't stop smiling as she handed the ring back to Sasha.

"She's a very lucky girl." Sasha smiled. She wrapped the ring in the signature blue box.

Santana paid and took the box. She almost skipped out of the store with Quinn in tow. "We weren't together today, ok?"

"Whatever you say." Quinn smiled.

"Thank you. I have to get back to work though. See you on Friday though?"

"Of course."

"Thanks for everything, Q. I really appreciate it." Santana hugged Quinn quickly.

"Anytime."

Santana smiled and hurried off to work. She couldn't hide her excitement. She wanted it to be Friday already. Once Friday came, Santana and Brittany were working nonstop. They decided to have a party with some of their closest friends. Santana went grocery shopping while Brittany cleaned up. They cleared out the fridge for the alcohol and Santana started cooking as soon as she got home.

"Britt, babe, can you set my dress out for me?" Santana shouted from the kitchen.

Slender arms snaked around Santana's waist. "Sure babe. I'm going to get ready."

"Hurry up. I have to get ready too and everyone will be here soon."

"Calm down, babe." Brittany kissed Santana's cheek. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know." Santana shrugged. "I just want tonight to be perfect."

"It will be." Brittany squeezed Santana softly. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok babe."

Brittany hurried off to the bathroom and a short while later emerged in a tight, mid-thigh black dress. "Go get ready. I'll finish up in here."

"Thanks, B." Santana turned around, taking in the sight of her girlfriend. "Wow. Britt, you look amazing."

"Thank you." Brittany smiled. "Now go get ready."

Santana ran into the bathroom to get ready. She got ready quickly and walked into the kitchen. Her dress resembled Brittany's but was white. "How's it going in here?"

"Everything is done." Brittany smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, B." Santana hugged the blonde tightly.

The night was going perfectly. Quinn showed up which made Santana happy. Everyone was having a good time. Santana looked at the clock. 11:50. She had five minutes before her plan would be set in motion.

"Nervous, Santana?" Quinn smirked. She found Santana alone for the first time that night.

"A little." Santana smiled. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Ok good. In a few minutes, I'm going to take Brittany up on the roof. I need you to watch over the party for me. Make sure no one breaks anything."

"No problem." Quinn smiled. "This is so exciting."

"Yes it is." Santana smiled. Brittany walked back up to Santana, kissing her on the cheek. "Get your coat, babe."

"What for?" Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"I have a surprise for you." Santana went into the bedroom to grab her coat. She shrugged it on then grabbed the blue box from her drawer. She stuffed it in her pocket before making her way back out to the party. She held out her hand for Brittany. "Come on, B."

Brittany took Santana's hand, smiling. She allowed herself to be led up to the roof. "This is beautiful, San." The pair looked out over the city.

Santana wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist. "You're beautiful, Britt." She turned their bodies so they were now facing each other. She stroked Brittany's cheek with her thumb. "Brittany, you are the most incredible person I've ever met. You make me so happy. You make me a better person. I never really knew what love was before you. I love everything about you. I love waking up next to you in the morning and falling asleep with you at night. This has been the most amazing almost year of my life and you're a major part of it. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you more than anything." Santana reached in her pocket and pulled the box out. "Normally, I would get down on one knee to do this but I can't in this dress. Brittany Pierce, will you marry me?" As she spoke the last sentence, Santana opened the box and the New Year's Eve fireworks started.

Brittany got tears in her eyes as she stared at the ring. She looked up at Santana then back at the ring. "Yes!" She shouted, throwing her arms around Santana's neck. She kissed the brunette over and over. Santana pulled back and took Brittany's hand in her own. She put the 14 karat platinum diamond ring on the blonde's finger. "It's so beautiful, San. I love it."

"Quinn helped me pick it out." Santana smiled. She kissed Brittany softly. "You've just made me the happiest person in the world. Let's go show off."

Brittany stared at the ring on her finger. She took Santana's hand in her own. "Happy New Year, San."

"Happy New Year, B."


	21. Epilouge

_**Ok so I lied lol. This is the very end. It ties up some things up. I want to thank you guys so much for riding on this journey with me. You guys keep me going. Thank you so much.**_

_**Some of you said to keep writing Brittana so I'm going to shamelessly plug my other story now lol. It's Mr. Steal Your Girl is my new story and I'd love it if you checked it out :) With that I thank you again for all your support. I love you guys!  
**_

Santana led Brittany back downstairs to the party. The blonde found Quinn first, running up and hugging her.

"I take it you're happy." Quinn laughed.

"You and San have good taste. Thank you for helping." Brittany squeezed Quinn once more before letting go.

"She didn't really need my help. She had it under control."

"But still, thank you."

"You're welcome. And congratulations." Quinn hugged both girls.

Brittany spent the rest of the night showing her rock off to anyone that would see it. She was ecstatic to say the least. Santana was by her side the whole night, smiling.

The party died down after a few more hours, leaving Santana and Brittany alone for the first time since before the party.

"Do you want to just go to bed and clean tomorrow?" Santana asked, falling onto the couch. "I'm exhausted."

"That's fine." Brittany smiled. She walked over and pulled Santana up into a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, fiancé." Santana smirked. "So I suppose I can tell you now."

"Tell me what?"

Santana took Brittany's left hand. "This is what I was talking to your dad about on Christmas. I wanted to ask his permission first. So then he told your mom and Brook overheard so she had to talk to me."

"I knew you weren't telling me something." Brittany smirked. "You really did keep the whole gentleman thing up. I'm impressed."

"Well baby girl, only the best for you."

"You realize we have to tell everyone tomorrow."

"I know. You can talk to everyone. I don't want all the questions from my mother again."

"What questions?"

"Well statements actually. When I called on Christmas, she yelled at me saying she wants grandchildren."

"We're just going to have to give them to her then." Brittany smiled sweetly, walking into the bedroom.

Santana stood, dumbfounded, for a second before running after Brittany. "Wait a second. You want one right away? We don't even have a wedding date set yet."

"I know." Brittany laughed. "I just like seeing you go crazy."

"Evil." Santana shook her head. "Pure evil."

"It is something we should discuss though."

"Yeah but not tonight. I want to celebrate properly." Santana got a devilish grin before tackling Brittany onto the bed.

* * *

5 years. It's been 5 years that I've been married to the love of my life. I would say I couldn't be happier but I get happier every day I wake up next to her. Anyway, moving on. Our wedding was small and beautiful. We had it in the middle of summer in Bridgeport at Brittany's parents' house. We flew my parents out. My mother was so excited to meet Brittany's parents. It was almost embarrassing. Quinn was there. Puck was there too. He was my best man, if that's what the position is called. At the time of the wedding, he was 18 months sober. Now it's up to almost 7 years. He made some mistakes but he's proved himself to me and Brittany. He and Quinn reconciled, which made me happy. Those two belong together.

Three years ago, we were blessed with a beautiful little boy, Riley. We had been trying to get pregnant and it finally happened. I gave birth to him. It was one of the greatest things I've ever done. He acts just like me. My mother laughs at me all the time. She tells me its karma.

As I was pregnant, Brittany opened her own dance studio. Puck and Quinn were part owners too. Puck taught karate part time and Quinn taught some art classes. Brittany was incredibly happy and the studio was doing really well. We moved into a larger apartment so Riley could have his own room.

We just recently found out Brittany is pregnant and having a girl. She is so excited. She is looking for some extra teachers to help at the studio while she's gone. We were looking for houses too. I think we found a good one, fingers crossed. It's a four bedroom, two bathroom with a large backyard. Brittany fell in love with it when we looked at it so I'm doing everything I can to get it for her.

I was working on opening my own PR company when we found out Brittany was pregnant. I put those plans on hold for a while. I was getting a good reputation in the PR world. I was getting job offers from big companies with big money attached. It was something Brittany and I talked about a lot but I couldn't decide what I wanted. I want to run my own company but the money is tempting.

So now on this lazy Sunday afternoon, sitting on the couch, I smile at Brittany, rubbing her stomach with Riley on my lap. Maybe this isn't perfection but it sure feels like it.


End file.
